Jurassic Park Reserection
by wow54
Summary: Tim Murphy the new C.E.O of InGen has restercted Jurassic Park, and the problems happen over again. It's dejavu in this story.


Glowing honey-colored stones. Their shapes ABSTRACT as a TECHNICIAN EXAMINES air bubbles and crystalline patterns. MOVING UP AND OVER this amber abstraction, the TECHNICIAN sees unusual shapes and imperfections caught in the glassy stone: flecks of dirt, hairs, cracks. STILL MOVING. STARBURSTS OF LIGHT ricochet off the different surfaces of the stones. IT TURNS IN DEEPER, abstracting the picture further only to find A TINY BLUR that suddenly RACKS INTO FOCUS - a bug, a mosquito lodged within an amber tomb. It is folded on its back. SLOW MOTION as the tip of a fine-pointed drill bores into the amber toward the trapped bug. Orange flecks fly. The mosquito trembles. The drill continues, stopping just before it touches the tiny body. A SHINY PAIR of thin needle-nose pliers reach in the borehole and extricate the mosquito remains. These are dropped on a brightly lit glass slide. A conveyor belt starts, and the slide moves along. arriving under a long-lensed microscope. A thin needle pierces the bug and delicately removes a fragment of tissue. PINCERS snare the fragment, dropping it into a narrow tube. The tube SPINS, faster and faster until it is a BLUR. THE LAB FLOODS with an INFRA-RED LIGHT. Gray, oval shapes rock in a neutral mist.

HOT SUN overhead in a BIG SKY -

MONGOLIA - AFTERNOON,

Lodged in the cracked earth are the partially-exposed fossilized remains of A VELOCIRAPTER, a carnivorous dinosaur. A SWEEPING PANORAMA of a dinosaur dig, a major excavation filled with workers shoveling earth and stone, making measurements, taking photographs, scribbling notes, and conferring with each other. The center of all this activity is one man. In a roped-off area that circumscribes the exposed bones of the raptor, is David Juttson, head paleontologist. Good-looking, late 30's, with a thin beard. Juttson lies on his belly, completely absorbed in a small piece of bone. A GROUP OF TWELVE STUDENTS, notebooks in hand, await his next sentence. the tiny bone. Juttson's nose touches it. Juttson brushes the bone with a toothbrush. Then he decides on a quicker way to clean it. He licks it. Excited by his discovery, he gets to his feet and addresses his students, who listen raptly.

Juttson

Right calcaneus of an adult female raptor. Mild stress fractures. What's this tell me?

Students look at each other. A tentative hand. Juttson continues.

Juttson

It tells me that this bone connects to the novacula which we already found articulating to the cuboid.

a woman SHOUTS to him.

Susan

Dr. Juttson! Dr. Juttson!

Juttson looks up. DR. Susan Storm, late 20's, sharp-eyed, tough if she wants to be, runs like a gazelle across the arid land. Exuberant, she leaves a trail of dust behind her. She zips by A STUDENT guarding the cordoned area. He tries to stop her.

STUDENT

Dr. Storm! Dr. Juttson is thinking!

Dr. Juttson waves her over enthusiastically with his bone and continues.

Juttson

So, what can we say for sure? Stress fractures in the heel ...

Uncertain students. Susan arrives and immediately gets into it.

Susan

She jumps.

Juttson turns around to her and smiles. She's got it. Other students to - they knew it all along.

Juttson

Right as rain, Susan. Now, why did she jump?

No answer. Susan gives it a try.

Susan

A defensive posture against a vicious, blood-thirsty T-Rex?

Juttson

(nodding) Perhaps. Or maybe to select the smaller, more tender leaves in the higher branches with which to suckle her young?

Susan jumps up.

Susan

I bet is was a mating ritual.

Students laugh. One student eyes Juttson's self-conscious smile at Susan.

Juttson

The science of paleontology can't answer these questions. Novelists and artists who dream a vision of the Jurassic period can attempt these questions with their imaginations. What we scientists can say is considering the mass and kinetic articulation of these bones, this animal had a vertical leap of about twelve feet. Not as entertaining as fiction, but absolutely fact without prejudice.

Susan intrudes again.

Susan

Excuse me, Dr. Juttson. But ... fact is, you're late. There's the car.

She points. On the horizon, a limousine speeds toward them, leaving a dusty wake. Juttson sets the rules for his departure, giving instructions individually as Susan pulls him away, carrying their bags.

Juttson

Jim, you keep making up the plaster batches. Whatever ratio you're using, it's perfect. Nora, no digging after five - when the temperature drops, those bones are just too brittle. Bill, I don't want any tourists walking over my raptor - I don't care if the Queen is with them, just you guys.

Juttson and Susan continue walking. She interrupts his continued barrage.

Susan

You know, if every scientist stuck to his method like you, there would be no body of theory - no quasars, no big bang -

Juttson stops at the sight of the stopped limo and freezes.

Juttson

Jesus, a limousine. We're re-entering a corporate world, that's for sure. Remind me why im doing this .

Susan is gentle. She's telling him something they've discussed before.

Susan

You're leaving the raptor dig -

Juttson

- at a critical time -

Susan

- because Tim is paying us sixty thousand dollars to observe some resort of his in Costa Rica. And that's -

Juttson-

enough money to keep us free of commercial affiliations for two summers. All right, all right. Good.

Then, half-kidding with Susan.

Juttson

Financial independence for fraternizing with the enemy? I'll do it.

She laughs. But he can't quite leave. He grabs a computer printout

Juttson

This is all could come up with, Skip?

Skip turns the printout right-side up in Juttson's hand. Juttson smiles.

Juttson

Wise guy. Im going.

Juttson boards the limo amidst many goodbyes from the students. The limo pulls away.

BIOGENETIC CORPORATION HQ ,

A purple sunset irradiates the exterior glass walls of the building. BIOGEN HQ .A peanut flies in the air. Then falls into a big open mouth. THOMP.

MOUTH

Five hundred thousand is peanuts!

He tosses another peanut and misses his open mouth. This is Michele Harding, a 40 year old computer programmer. His slovenly looks are wildly out of place on the rich leather sofa where he reclines. Across a gleaming granite coffee table is BILL BAKER, businessman. A smooth meticulous dresser, Baker is disgusted by Harding's sloppy appearance and voracious consumption of food and drink. Harding finishes a coke. Over his shoulder is an impressive skyline view.

Harding

I'm not reneging. I'm re-evaluating.

Harding holds the can of coke upside-down, drains the last drops.

Harding

You think I'm a scumbag, I know.

Harding chuckles, lines up three peanuts on the table. One after the other, he throws them in the air. He gulps down two, misses one. It skids across the glossy floor. Baker's head involuntarily cocks as he looks disgustedly at Harding.

Harding

Look pal, you make a career in biogenetic industrial espionage, and you're bound to run across a scumbag or two. Guaranteed! Part of the job description. Look, who's to say, who is the real scumbag? After all, I know what you guys need so bad. I've heard of reverse engineering.

As Harding continues he shovels nuts into his mouth and CHOMPS and SPEAKS.

Harding

Let the other guy put in all the work, all the R and D. You take the finished product, work backwards, breaking it down to reveal its genetic code. Presto! In a few measly months you have know-how that took researchers ten years to determine. You know how much Tim has invested of his own personal wealth? Over five billion dollars! And if you guys get the jump on his - in no time, the market's wide-open.

Harding starts the LAUGH as he EATS and TALKS.

Harding

But, boy, he's really got his product! Oh yes _siree_, massive, gargantuan, money- making, never-heard-of-profit-like-that product. It is a sight! Yes, indeedy!

Harding LAUGHS explosively. He begins to choke, COUGHING and GASPING. Baker is repulsed. He stares out the window as the sun sets. Harding, in true distress, clutches his own throat. He clumsily runs toward Baker, toppling chairs as he goes. Harding grabs Baker's hand and squeezes it tightly, imploring Baker for help. Baker coolly shakes his hand loose and shoves Harding to the floor. Baker looks down at the prone and desperate Harding.

Baker

Scumbag. We have a deal. That deal is not open to renegotiation. Or even re- evaluation.

Bakers kneels down next to Harding, who is beginning to turn blue.

BAKER

The deal stands. Take it or leave it.

Baker glances at his watch.

BAKER

I'll give you a few minutes to decide.

Harding makes a superhuman effort just to nod his head. Baker nods back and SLAMS his fist into Harding's solar plexus. It works. Harding sucks in a huge gulp of air. He sits up, rubbing his belly. As Baker leaves the room:

BAKER

Make sure the eggs are on that supply ship. Just make sure!

Harold Stencile, handsome, meticulously dressed, paces the highly polished, glassy corner suite. His boss, ROSS, is seated. He's a powerful black man who waves a prosthetic arm.

ROSS

We can't trust Murphy anymore. He's under too much pressure. There's the EPA, he's behind schedule, and the investors are getting nervous. There have been too many rumors, too many accidents. We can't screw around with this.

Stencile

I've asked Murphy to arrange independent site inspections every week for the next three weeks.

ROSS

What does he say?

Stencile

Insists nothing's wrong on the island.

ROSS

You know him. Do you believe him?

Stencile

No, I don't. I spent a lot of time with him five years ago when we raised the capital. And it was a wild ride. He's unpredictable, a dreamer.

ROSS

Potentially dangerous. We should never have gotten involved. What's our position?

Stencile

The firm owns five percent.

ROSS

General or limited?

Stencile

General.

ROSS

We should have never done that.

Stencile

It seemed wise at the time. We all wanted the park to happen. It was in lieu of fees.

ROSS

In any case, I agree an inspection is overdue. Who are your site experts?

Stencile tosses a list on Ross' desk. He check it out.

ROSS

Will they tell the truth?

Stencile

I think so. That guy Juttson's a hotshot in his field, always goes his own way -

ROSS

- Good. You're making all the arrangements?

Stencile

Tim asked to place the calls himself. I think he wants to pretend the park is not in trouble. That it's just a social invitation, showing off the island.

ROSS

All right ... Good. But let's be very clear about one thing. I don't know how bad this situation actually is, Harold. But if there's a problem on that island - don't be afraid to screw Murphy and burn Jurassic Park to the ground.

Stencile shakes hands awkwardly with Ross and leaves. Ross paces. Fed- up, he whispers to himself.

ROSS

Costa Rica, my ass.

He whacks his desk globe, sends its spinning.

A helicopter tail has a little blue logo that reads: Isla Nublar.

INSIDE, Juttson and Stencile are in the right back row. Stencile looks at papers, trying not to look through the clear plexi-bubble at their feet. Next to THE PILOT, Harding chews a candy bar. He offers candy to the back row. Juttson loses himself, looking out the window-- aquamarine blue of the ocean. Below the waters there are the shadows of ample marine life. Dolphins leap in the air. Suddenly the clear scene becomes obscured by clouds. There is turbulence. There is mist and he absently traces his finger in it, shaping a dinosaur figure. Now land comes into view and for a moment, the island below them eerily fits right into his doodling.

PILOT

That's Isla Nublar. Buckle up, the descent is a little hairy.

Stencile cinches his belt tightly and half-shuts his eyes.

Harding takes out a sandwich and cockily loosens his belt. Juttson looks out his window. The helicopter rushes forward, low to the water. Ahead, Juttson sees the island, rugged and craggy, rising sharply

Juttson

Looks like Alcatraz.

The pilot coughs and rubs his goggles with the back of his hand.

PILOT

There's bad wind shear on this peak.

Juttson nods. Stencile sweats, watching the pilot tighten his own belt. Now, A BLANKET FOG. Juttson can't see a thing out his window.

Harding

How the hell is he landing this thing?

No answer. Juttson dimly discerns green branches of pine trees through the mist. Some are very close. Harding's hands grasps his seat cushion.

Harding

This is not fun.

Juttson looks through the plexi-bubble at his feet. He sees the giant glowing fluorescent cross below. Lights FLASH at corners of the cross.

Juttson

Relax, I'm sure they wouldn't land if it weren't safe.

The copter suddenly SHAKES violently. Stencile sits straight up, eyes squeezed shut.

Juttson

Stencile? This guy knows what he's doing, Right? Hey, Stencile? I'm talking to you!

Another violent shake. Harding's hand crushes a packet of crackers. Stencile is soaked. He opens one eye and looks about, very frightened. He speaks a mantra.

Stencile

No problem. Relax, relax.

The pilot whispers to himself and corrects slightly. The copter sails sharply the other way. The pilot jerks back the stick. THE COPTER zooms upward. Juttson's beverage flips to the ground, pours across the floor. Harding's lunch goes flying. Sandwich, candy, and cracker crumbs hang suspended in the air. Now it all FREE-FALLS onto Harding's lap.

Harding

I don't like this feeling ...

The pilot swings his gaze, left then right, looking at the pine forest. Trees are close, then far, then close. The helicopter drops rapidly. They brace themselves for the worst. IN AND OUT OF THE MIST, the copter descends. Tail raised high, nose low, for a moment it looks like a strange bug-eyes prehistoric animal bucking in its pen. In a flash, it corrects itself. The copter touches down on a heli-pad. The SOUND of the rotors fades and dies. For a second, no one moves. Juttson lets out a great sigh of relief. Stencile mouths a silent prayer. The pilot stretches his fingers. Harding unbuckles and laughs as he brushes off his lap. He turns:

Harding

Just think, Stencile - (laughs harder) - you gotta agree it's funny! That guy, he digs up dinosaurs! It's wonderful, isn't it?

Harding pats Juttson on his shoulder.

Harding

Dr. Bones, you're going to love this place.

Harding bursts out laughing again as he heads out the helicopter door. A smile comes across Stencile's face. As he smiles he motions with his hands he doesn't mean any harm. Juttson stares at him.

PILOT

Come on folks. Gotta get back, there's a storm alert.

ROTORS TURN. OUTSIDE, a man reaches the copter. He wears a baseball cap over short red hair and he's dressed in phony safari garb. He shakes Stencile's hand. This is ED REGIS, 35, head of Public Relations. He throws open the copter door next to Juttson. Big, cheerful smile.

REGIS

Hi! Ed Regis. Real big welcome to Isla Nublar, Dr. Juttson. Little tough landing here, I know. But you did it! Come on down, we're so happy to have you. Now, watch your step.

Juttson jumps into the world of Jurassic Park.

LUSH TROPICAL FOREST -

Juttson takes in the beautiful tropical terrain. This place is the opposite of Mongolia. There is elaborate planting everywhere: huge, hairy ferns; exotic, spiked flowers; berries of every color; rushing vines. Peeking through the thick greenery are beautiful birds and flying squirrels. The strange, prehistoric world impresses Juttson. Even Harding and Stencile take in the vegetal wonder. Then, the SOUND of men working, grunting from exertion. Ahead, Robert Stefan directs A GROUP OF WORKMEN. Flame-throwers roar and machetes fight back the abundant foliage. As they attack a new area, Regis waves Stefan over. Stefan has a pronounced limp as he walks over to join them.

ED REGIS

This is Robert Stefan, great African big game hunter. And he's working for us now. Doing a bang-up job, too.

Stefan rests his rifle by a tree stump and shakes with Juttson.

Stefan

Ed's a little more BS than PR. Mr. Stencile, nice to have you back.

Stencile nods warmly as Stefan limps back to work. Regis leads on, taking Stencile's arm and talking to him like and old friend. Harding lumbers in the middle, alone. At the rear, Juttson studies everything he sees. Juttson calls to Regis but is ignored.

Juttson

Mr. Regis, what is the nature of this park?

Juttson looks behind and sees cramped ferns spring out to capture the path they just walked on.

.

Juttson

Aggressive growth, huh? Murphy's trademark.

A distinct HOOTING in the distance. Then a loud TRUMPETING. Juttson stops.

Harding doesn't look up. Regis flashes his salesman's smile.

REGIS

Our animals are greeting you!

They pass a crude sign nailed to a tree: Welcome to Jurassic Park. Juttson cringes at the sign.

Juttson

I hope this isn't one of those animatronic exhibits in a Jurassic botanical setting.

Harding

Nope.

Stencile wipes his brow. They enter a green tunnel of over-arching palm that leads to the VISITOR'S CENTER, a modern complex in the distance. Juttson notices a large fence hidden in the brush. His vison CLIMBS a fifteen foot high chain-link fence. The needle-spiked top of this fence cuts deep into the brush. This fence is only the prelude. Sprawling massively above and behind it is a thirty foot high fence. Woven throughout the fence's mesh is an intricate system of electrical wire. There is a prominent warning: DANGER! ELECTRIC FENCE: TEN THOUSAND VOLTS - KEEP OFF! Juttson looks to the top: ominous barbed wire, curled into the highest growth with coiled razors glistening in the sun. Juttson strains to understand. He quickens his steps to catch the others. They reach a clearing with an unfinished brick sidewalk and potted shade trees waiting for planting. A crosshatching of tiny lizards scamper off the walk. An empty swimming pool is being filled by A MAN with a pumper truck. Next to him, WORKERS water the large ferns.

REGIS

I hope you brought your bathing suits! Doesn't this mist and these plants really create a bonafide prehistoric feeling?

Regis points to a low building with glass pyramids on the roof.

REGIS

There's the Visitor's Center.

A CRANE lowers an iron grating on top of one pyramid. An animal TRUMPETS. The iron security grating as it fits over a glass skylight. Above, MASKED WORKERS weld it on. Sparks fly. Juttson stares up at it, thinking. Footsteps echo behind him as Regis, Stencile, and Harding look around the unfinished building. The Visitor's Center is two stories high, a lot of glass with exposed girders and supports. It's incomplete: vines swing in the breeze where the back wall will go and undressed cables litter the floor. Even so, exhibit areas are in varying stages of completion. Behind, SEVERAL SPANISH WORKERS unpack masonry supplies.

Juttson

Where's Murphy?

Regis

Mr. Murphy is dying to see you guys.

Juttson strides over to an exhibit as Stencile paces impatiently.

Stencile

Hot, hot, hot. Ten billion bucks and the air conditioning sucks.

Regis smiles apologetically and pushes open a large window on one of the finished walls. Giant leaves and vines burst inside. Juttson studies an exhibit in progress entitled, When Dinosaurs Ruled the World. This is a large clock that presents millions of years as hours in a single day. Many brightly colored hours are allocated to the dinosaurs. Man receives the last second of the day.

Juttson

The audacity of man to get here at the last second and think he runs the show.

Juttson smiles at himself, inexhaustible enthusiasm. He looks at a painted mural of a Raptor on one of the walls in the half-completed gift shop. Harding is at a coke machine, feeding in change. It doesn't work. He SLAMS his hand against it, and finally, a cup drops down the chute. Upside-down. It pours. Coke splashes Harding. He curses and exits. THE ROTUNDA - Juttson walks over to a raised, round display with a catwalk. In this unfinished display, a skeletal T-Rex and a Raptor are locked in combat. Scaffolding is up around it, and painting supplies are scattered all around. Regis glances at his watch, looks up, and smiles. At that moment, doors adjacent to the rotunda swing open automatically. A soothing female voice comes out of the public address system.

VOICE

Please come to the theater. In a moment, our film will begin.

The voice goes on to give this information in a number of languages. Regis waves everyone into the theater. Harding doesn't join them. He climbs the stairs to the second floor. Small and plush. Regis sits in the front, full of enthusiasm. Juttson sits further behind. Stencile stands in the back and smokes. CELESTIAL MUSIC fills the room. Mist covers and curls on the stage floor. Colored spotlights illuminate the mist in an eerie fashion. Overall effect is the touristy, Where's NY? A man in high-gloss production. years young, with a glint in his eye and very comfortable with his own effect. He wears a white linen suit with a red rose in the breast pocket. he addresses the group.

Tim

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to an ancient and mysterious world, a world long before humankind inhabited it with all out remarkable dreams and questions. Enter a world that existed one hundred million years ago. When our changing earth was the abode of magnificent creations. Today, the late twenty-first century has witnessed a scientific gold rush of astonishing proportions: the headlong and furious haste to unravel the mystery of genetic engineering has become more than just a subject for science fiction writers.

Juttson whispers.

Juttson

- the furious haste to commercialize genetic engineering.

Tim warms to his subject.

Tim

Biotechnology promises the greatest revolution in human history. It will outdistance atomic power and computers in its effects on our everyday lives. We'll see square trees for easy lumbering and white trout for super visibility to fisherman. Why it will transform every aspect of human life: out medical care, our food, our health, even our very entertainment.

Juttson- confirmed in his thinking, he whispers again.

Juttson

Here we go.

Tim - he concludes.

Tim

Nothing will ever be the same again. It's literally going to change the face of our planet as we know it.

MUSIC SOARS. Tim smiles appreciatively, removes his rose. A screen descends behind him.

Tim

... Jurassic Park. What we do here is made possible through the miracle of DNA replication, commonly known as cloning. To explain what cloning means, I'm going to need my own clone - Timothy Murphy.

Another Tim appears, projected on the screen beside the real one.

2ND Tim

Hi, Tim!

Tim

Hi, Tim.

IN THE AUDIENCE - Regis laughs aloud. Juttson, shaking his head, smiles.

Tim- The original speaks to the clone.

Tim

Okay Tim, hold out your finger.

2ND Tim

Why?

Tim

I need some of your genetic material.

2ND Tim

Now just a minute here, Timothy Murphy. Your genetic material is the same in every cell of your body. You have a hundred billion cells. You won't miss a couple.

Tim holds his rose to the screen, then pricks his clone's finger with a thorn.

2ND Tim

OW!!! That hurt! Hey, what's -

The clone dissolves into a cascade of blood as They SEE a magnified view of the bloodstream. ANIMATION begins which illuminates the parts of the blood and its actions. Tim provides voice over for the visuals.

Tim

Tim, let's look into your blood, the river of life. There's your white cells, exquisitely evolved to clean up bodily wastes. And there's a mighty nucleus, the heart and brain of a cell. This nucleus has an amazing property. It can split in half and reproduce itself. That's how it grows. And then those two can do it again. And again. Making copy after copy of itself.

Back to the two Tim's. Joined by a third, then a fourth, and so on until the screen is crammed with Tim's, elbowing each other for room.

NEW TIM'S

Hi, I'm Timothy Murphy. Hey, I'm Timothy Murphy. No, I am. I am.

Tim

Come on, that's enough of this! And I thought to reproduce myself I had to do it the old-fashioned way.

New mist fades out this show. The lights go up. Regis applauds. Juttson joins in the laughter with Regis and Stencile. Tim jumps down from the stage and greets Stencile and Regis.

Tim

That's all we've got so far. A lot of fun, isn't it, Mr. Stencile?

REGIS

You bet!

Tim greets Juttson warmly.

Tim

It's been a long time, David. I know the preceding was not your sort of entertainment. Popular science -

Juttson

No, I don't mind popular science. I dislike the commercialization of science. It breeds a sloppiness, a disregard for method.

Tim

Well, I don't disregard method. But think of mutation - which is nothing more than sloppy communication on the cellular level. Think how triumphant mutations have been in natural selection. Oh, but I know what you're saying. It's true that I have never been afraid to make money with science. I've always considered profit to be a measure of success, a barometer of public reaction.

Juttson

Mr. Murphy, the essential truth of a scientific law has nothing to do with public reaction. Water freezes at thirty-two degrees, whether you pay for it or not.

Tim turns to Stencile. Stencile smiles nervously at their clash.

Tim

Steve, in bringing my old friend, David Juttson, you've brought an excellent critic to observe the viability of my island and out venture. I look forward to winning you over, Dr. Juttson.

Juttson

Just what is it you're trying to clone?

A SPRAWLING LAWN, Outside, Tim leads Stencile and Juttson. He points out the staff living quarters, a group of graceful teepees. Next to their homes, WORKERS hang laundry and cook on grills. They pass a large Mechanical Building. The generator housed within is very LOUD. The wind increases, rippling clothes. Suddenly, the SOUND of a speeding jeep. Juttson turns. Racing across the rolling green landscape is A RED JEEP. Stefan is at the steering wheel. A kid bounces happily around in the open jeep. The kid's name is Dewy Smith, 9. The jeep stops.

Dewy

Uncle Tim!

Tim looks up, delighted. Arms open. Stencile pulls him close.

Stencile

(incredulous) Mr. Murphy, this is a serious investigation of the island, not a weekend excursion or a social outing. We're talking about the safety of this place!

Tim waves to the kid.

Tim

I'm aware of that. But I built this place for children. You can't investigate it without their reactions. They're what this place is all about.

Tim beams to Juttson and indicates the running kid.

Tim

My nephew. Genetics were kind. He's more like my ex-wife than me.

Dewy jumps right into his uncle's arms. Tim shines. Stencile holds in his fury.

Tim ushers his guests into his own richly appointed baronial suite. Juttson looks out a small window at the tee-pees and the contrasting lifestyle below. He then focuses on the high fence, circling the perimeter of Tim's quarters. Above is a skylight, with metal bars. Juttson whispers to himself, indicating the obviously modified window frame.

Juttson

Who makes a windows ... smaller?

Hearing Juttson, Tim abruptly says,

Tim

Although Dr. Juttson suspects otherwise, this is not an ill-conceived, half-baked, poorly funded plan that I've headed. This is a plan to which I committed all of my personal resources, literally billions of dollars. And Steven Stencile here has kindly helped me raise that sum again from wealthy Japanese. They love theme parks. I have recruited pre- eminent scientific minds from hallowed universities and we've taken the time to do things right.

Dewy peeks under the cloth. Tim smiles at him and recovers the table.

Tim

Jurassic Park is the most advanced amusement park in the world. We work with genetics - life's essential building blocks - to create new worlds. I set out to make biological attractions. Living attractions. Attractions so astonishing that they'd capture the imagination of the entire world.

Juttson

What exactly do you mean ... biological attractions?

Tim

As you well know, long ago, creatures ten times larger than whales roamed our adolescent Earth. And then mass, mysterious extinction created a time barrier unscalable until ... now.

Juttson

Yes?

Tim

Dinosaurs. (superbly proud) I've been cloning dinosaurs!

Juttson's incredulous face. Tim whips off the drape, revealing a complex and detailed scale model of the entire resort.

Tim

Gentlemen, Jurassic Park. Not a resort, not a scientific conservatory, just a little piece of pre-history that every child in the whole wide world will insist on visiting.

Tim grins with delight.

Stencile

At least every rich child.

Juttson comes forward to examine the model. Dewy crowds in. Through the model - revealing different enclosures with miniature dinosaurs, moats, fences, roads, a river.

Tim

Apatosaurus in the lowland. Gallimimus in the grassy plain. Dilophosaurus above the river. The mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex! 238 fabulous creatures so far!

Dewy

Real dinosaurs, Uncle Tim? Don't they want to just kill each other?

Tim excitedly punches a button - colored display grids light up.

Tim

Dewy, there's electric fences and moats and video surveillance at all times. There are monitors every hundred feet whatever we could plant them on the island. A computer to tabulate it all.

Juttson

You created dinosaurs? Who gave you the right to do that?

Juttson

I didn't create them. I found a way to wake them up, to stir them out of their prehistoric slumber.

Juttson

We don't have the science. There's no source of dinosaur DNA.

Tim's proud, excited face shifts to one that divulges modestly.

Tim

Yes ... there is.

Tim leads Juttson, Stencile, and Dewy out of an elevator and down an endless corridor. A WORKMAN ON CRUTCHES passes them. They go through a series of security doors. To get them open, Tim places his palm on a screen before each door. Each time, it lights up with an x-ray-like image of his hand and each door HISSES open. Security x-ray of Tim's hand. BEEP. A red line writes through the screen. Can't get in. Complaining, under his breath:

Tim

Glitches.

Tim tries again. The door HISSES open, revealing an elaborate technology-crammed room. In dim light, clusters of computer consoles and video monitors glow. Harding sits in a corner at a keyboard with a pile of papers next to him, typing away. Robert Stone, 45, park supervisor, sits directing the activities of the park. There are large windows looking out to the park, one of which is cracked and being replaced from the outside by a TEAM OF WORKMEN. Tim wears a big smile as he leads in his entourage. He's the ringmaster.

Tim

And this is the right side of my brain. The entire park is safely controlled from here. Robert Stone, that genius over there, is the master control operator. (with genuine concern) Robert, don't smoke so much, you're far too valuable a man to me.

Robert

Oh, you'd survive just fine without me.

Robert exhales smoke and waves good-naturedly. Harding stares darkly at Tim, who ignores him.

Tim

Everything's controlled from here. Remote everything. Cars, feeding programs, medicine dispensers, fecal clean up - and that can be tons in a park like this. We run this place with twenty workers. This computer does it all. And it polices each and every single animal out there.

Juttson

Who polices the computer?

Tim points up. Overlooking the control room and the park is a raised platform with a huge chair, like a throne in a court. A large video screen faces this chair.

Tim

That's where I will watch the astonished watchers. Okay, let's go.

They practically race as a group to keep up with Tim. The security door seals shut, leaving Harding and Robert alone again.

Harding

Thanks for the kind word, Mr. Murphy.

Robert

Come on, Harold, he knows your technical contributions have made it all possible.

Harding

Right.

Tim and his group turn off the corridor and reach a door marked: CAUTION: Teratogenic Substances. Dewy backs off.

Dewy

That stuff turns you into a mutant!

He contorts his face into strange shapes. As Tim leads them all in.

Tim

Don't mind the signs. They're only legal precautions.

Stencile frowns. The door opens and Dewy peeks in.

Tim

My laboratory, Dewy. It will be yours someday.

Juttson and Stencile share a baffled look. Juttson stares. A room filled with honey-colored glowing stones arranged on glass shelves in large pull-out trays. Each stone is tagged and numbered. Juttson leans down, studying the stones. He bumps right into Stencile. Dewy jumps excitedly.

Dewy

It's ... gold!

Juttson

It's amber. Fossilized tree sap.

Juttson looks to Tim.

Tim

You're both right. Amber is our gold. The alpha or our alchemic alphabet. The precious course of our genetic material. You already know amber is the fossilized resin of prehistoric tree sap, of course.

Juttson nods impatiently. Tim sets the scene.

Tim

Imagine - millions of years ago, tree sap flowing over insects, as it does now as I speak, in thousands of forests and backyard trees everywhere. Imagine that ancient sap trapping a little struggling insect and consuming it in a syrupy death. Millions and millions of years pass and we come along and discover this prehistoric insect. If we're lucky, he's perfectly preserved in a fossil form inside the hardened sap which is now amber. And as we examine more and more amber, we find many perished insects, including among them, biting insects -

Dewy (excitedly)

Like mosquitos!

Tim

Like mosquitos, precisely, Dewy.

Juttson

Mosquitos that sucked the blood of dinosaurs. That's your source of DNA material? My God! It just might work.

A TECHNICIAN carefully positions a piece of amber under a fine-pointed drill. With a nod, the technician's goggles drop from his forehead onto his eyes and he starts up the drill. Tim yells over the loud WHIRR.

Tim

The extraction room speaks for itself.

CLOSE ON - drill bit boring into the amber. Orange flecks fly.

Juttson

It does?

The technician shuts the drill. Placing his hands into a mounted pair of gloves, he operates an automated pair of needle-nose pliers to carefully lift out the remains of a mosquito. He drops this bug on a slide and places this slide on a tray full of such slides.

Dewy

That's a million year old mosquito?

A conveyor belt starts, carrying this tray on to the NEXT TECHNICIAN. The group follows. This technician puts the first slide under a microscope. Juttson watches on a video monitor as the tech inserts a long needle into the prehistoric bug.

Juttson

Put in a piece of amber, find a mosquito, drill it out. Right?

Tim

Right. You are witnessing the extraction of tissue from the thorax of this humble insect. If this mosquito has ingested any foreign red blood cells - say it bit a hadrosaur or a stegosaurus or a T-Rex - we will extract those blood cells and obtain paleo-DNA, the how-to-build instruction book of an extinct creature. So you see, Juttson, I'm not creating dinosaurs. Fossils left behind the information, the map of how to bring them back. I'm helping them escape from the confined of time.

Juttson

But even thousands of mosquitos wouldn't give you enough tissue to determine a complete DNA strand.

Tim

Right you are, Dr. Juttson! More like hundreds of thousands of mosquitos are necessary to provide even a partial strand of DNA. And without a complete strand, we don't have a dinosaur.

GENETICS ROOM, A LOUD HUMMING SOUND. Along the walls are rows of waist-high stainless steel boxes. In the room's center are two six-foot-high round towers. At a single console, a man studies a monitor. DR. Loy, 35, looks up from his study and beams at his guests. He jumps up and knocks over his cup of coffee. ASSISTANTS clean the area as Loy comes forward and actually hugs Juttson, much to Juttson's embarrassment.

Tim

Ah, I knew you two would hit it off! Dr. Juttson, this is Dr. Loy, my chief geneticist.

Loy

Finally, you are here! I've been working without the encouragement of my peers for too long. Welcome, welcome!

Stencile, they already know.

Loy

Mr. Murphy never lets me publish and he's interested only in results, not in science.

Tim

Don't forget to thank me when you pick up your Nobel prize.

Tim and Loy resume the tour.

Tim

You are standing in the middle of the most powerful genetics factory created since the expulsion from Eden.

Loy

These are Hamachi-Hood automated gene sequencers, those are Cray XMP's, supercomputers that take DNA information and organize it. In this room, we take fragmented or incomplete DNA strands and compare them to other incomplete strands.

Tim

It's like finding the missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Loy

The computers make several trillion calculations to provide us with a complete DNA strand - the genetic code of an extinct animal.

A vast room bathed in infrared light, filled with long tables. The first tables have rows and rows of centrifuges, each bearing dozens of test tubes. Loy leads the group.

Juttson

Okay, you have your "complete" DNA strand. How do you grow it?

Loy

We use unfertilized crocodile ova as our breeding medium.

Tim

Our primordial soup.

Juttson

And how do you know what it is you're growing?

Loy shrugs.

Loy

Well, we have computer techniques to try and map out finds on an evolutionary basis. But mostly, we just grow it and find out what it is. If it's something we're interested in, and it survives, we keep it.

Stencile

And if you're not interested?

Loy indicates a cabinet of chemicals with skull-and-crossbone warnings. Juttson regards the poison with excitement. Then, from across the room, Dewy yells,

Dewy

Come look!

Here, plastic eggs lay on the long tables, their pale outlines obscured by a grey mist that covers the tables. The eggs are all gently rocking as TECHNICIANS roam up and down the aisles. Tim walks ahead of the group. As Loy speaks, Tim listens and enjoys it as though he's hearing it for the first time.

Loy

This is the incubation room. We keep the temperature at ninety-nine degrees and a relative humidity of one hundred percent.

Juttson

Jurassic atmosphere..

Loy

We also run a high oxygen concentration, up to thirty-three percent, so if you feel faint, please tell me right away.

Dewy feigns a faint. They move forward, waist-deep in the mist. A strange green light emanates from the incubators. Dewy is half-consumed by the mist. He mimics the witch.

Dewy

I'm ... melting!

Tim laughs and pulls Dewy close.

Loy

Reptile eggs contain large amounts of yolk but no water at all. The embryos must extract water from the surrounding environment.

Juttson

That's why you create the mist.

Loy nods. Tim just enjoys the scene as Juttson watches a thermal sensor moving from one egg to the next, touching each with a flexible wand, beeping. Dewy lets his hands glide over the sides of the green glowing incubators fully awed by the strange, big eggs they hold.

Loy

Dewy, please do not touch! The eggs are permeable to skin oils.

Juttson

What kind of eggs are these? Are these shells plastic?

Loy

Yes, they are, The embryos are mechanically inserted and then hatched in this room. But we've managed to sufficiently mimic the actual biological process - these creatures rupture the plastic membrane that they're contained in when they're born. Like real births.

They reach an endless row of incubators, lined up along the wall, beneath a viewing area like those found in an OB-GYN ward.

Loy

Eggs that are determined viable spend their last couple days in our specially- designed incubators, which help accelerate the pre-natal developmental stages. Which is interesting because we're having a problem with the adult animals -

Tim claps a hand over Loy's mouth and laughs.

Tim

There's no problem Dr. Loy can't handle. Now who wants to see the real thing?

Blue shadows of clouds sweep across an expansive green hill in front of the Visitor's Center. Juttson and Tim make their way down below to the loading area for the park tour. A little ahead is Stencile. Stencile chatters on while Dewy energetically explores the area, looking at the plants.

Stencile

... so naturally, Tim's going to present everything in the best light. I need to know that this park is safe.

Juttson walks back towards Stencile

Juttson

I'll tell you something that troubles me from the start. The carnivores are all well-fed and kept separated from their natural prey. That'll keep 'em alive, but it won't keep 'em happy.

Stencile

How do you mean?

Juttson

The carnivores will want to hunt. It's an instinct. And that instinct will have to be satisfied or suppressed.

FURTHER UP THE HILL, moving slowly, Tim eyes the pair suspiciously.

Tim

Stencile is putting negative ideas into Juttson's head. He's a naysayer. I have no affection for that type of thinking.

Dewy tosses a baseball. The group gathers. TWO ELECTRIC CARS glide to a stop behind them. Regis leans out of the first one.

REGIS

Hey! Great day for a tour!

Stencile

Looks like rain to me.

REGIS

No! I told the rain-god to hold it off till we got back.

Dewy piles in next to Regis and explore the high-tech cars. Dewy finds a pair of very thick, strange-looking goggles with dials on top. Juttson and Stencile climb in the second car.

Tim

Dewy, mind Mr. Regis. He's in charge now.

The cars begin to move and pass Tim. He waves. Stencile looks back as the cars turn into the brush. Tim waves.

Tim

Stencile, for once in your life, let something really move you.

In the cruiser, Stencile rubs his neck. He turns to Juttson.

Stencile

Ever get the feeling we're just Tim's damn guinea pigs?

Juttson

I like to wait and see.

Regis and the Dewy wave behind to Juttson and Stencile. Dewy squeals out a YA-HOO that floats through the air to Juttson. But Juttson wears a cautious face, his skeptical eyes scan the landscape. A FANFARE of trumpets and then a pre-recorded voice speaks from a console in each cruiser. Video screens display a welcome message.

PRE-RECORDED VOICE

Welcome to Jurassic Park. You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world of mighty creatures long gone from the face of the earth, which you are privileged to see for the first time ... We'll begin our tour today with the herbivores ...

Between massive tree trunks, a spectacular view: storm clouds touch mountaintops. Below, a lagoon ripples in pink crescents.

PRE-RECORDED VOICE

... and the grasses are a species of juniper, and samples can be purchased at the gift shop. Now, if everyone will take a look to the right ...

All eyes swing that way. Juttson doesn't see a thing. Nor do the others. AHEAD, Dewy pulls the binoculars out of the equipment pouch and studies the location.

REGIS

Look ...

Dewy

I don't see anything. Do you see anything? There's nothing there.

REGIS

Something's out there ...

IN THE SECOND CAR, a fly buzzes on Juttson's windshield. Juttson hangs out his window, almost sniffing the air for some movement. Nothing. SUDDENLY the trees in front of them move! A deep trumpeting SOUND and TWO BRACHIOSAURS rumble away from the side of the road. The ground SHAKES as they walk, their BELLOWING fills the air. Led by Juttson, the passengers rise through the open top of their Land Cruisers, to look up at the dinosaurs far above. DROOPING FROM ABOVE, leaves and little branches shower on Juttson. Utter amazement fills Juttson's face, then his mouth breaks into a giant smile then a laugh. He simply can't believe his eyes. His laugh becomes raucous and euphoric.

Juttson

Can you imagine the excavation team seeing this!

Stencile squints, straining to make sense of this unbelievable reality. IN THE CAR AHEAD, Dewy stares open-mouthed. Regis looks at the animal and then at the group's reverie. He smiles knowingly: he's been there, too. He bends and whispers:

REGIS

Congratulations. You're the first kid in the whole wide world ever to see real dinosaurs.

Dewy looks up at Regis with wonder in their eyes. Juttson CAN'T stop laughing. Still chewing, a brachiosaur cranes down to peer at this laughing man. The brachiosaur's huge head stops inches away from Juttson. Juttson, awestruck, stares and them. Juttson eyes slowly roll back and ... he faints. The dinosaur casually moves away as Stencile comes to Juttson's aid.

Stencile

David? David? (sort of delighted) He fainted!

Stencile waves to Regis that all is okay. Juttson slowly revives. He looks back at the brachiosaur, groggily, smiling away. He looks at Stencile and their eyes linger on each other longer than usual, sharing a look of serene delight. Stencile plops back in his seat and ponders the scene before him. A glazed look fills his face.

Stencile

My God, we're going to make a fortune here!

The majestic, gentle beauty of the Brachiosaurs. JUNGLE SOUNDS DOMINATE, growing louder and louder.

Tim sits at his throne, happily watching the huge video screen which displays the tour group. He laughs raucously and calls to Robert.

Tim

He fainted. I've waited fifteen years to impress that young man.

Robert

Oh Mr. Murphy, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Stefan needs you by the pit.

Tim

Oh, balls.

The cruisers come to a stop. In the distance, A HERD OF GALLIMIMUS graze. They stand on their hind legs to get at high palm trees, then drop gracefully down on all fours to chew. BABY GALLIMIMUS scamper around the adults, eating leaves that drop from the larger animals.

PRE-RECORDED VOICE

... Gallimimus, known as the ostrich dinosaur for the shape of its shoulders, have a very strong nesting instinct ...

Juttson doesn't listen. He is simply intoxicated with the pastoral beauty of the gentle, grazing dinosaurs. Suddenly, he looks away with a deep concern. Stencile looks at him questioningly.

Juttson

Stencile? What the hell am I going to do with the rest of my life?

Stencile smiles at him, puzzled.

Stencile

What to you mean?

Juttson

Can't you see it, Stencile? Im the one that is extinct now.

PRE-RECORDED VOICE

... lots more to see in the herbivore section of our park. But as we come alongside out Jurassic jungle river to the left, let's try and catch a glimpse of a very unusual and dangerous carnivore. Look across the river and above ...

A lovely mossy clearing. And to the side, bounded just by a thicket of bushes, a precipitous drop to a tropical river, lush and clear. The river runs fast but it is narrow. On the other side is a sharp rise.

PRE-RECORDED VOICE

And there they are!

Standing on that natural pedestal and watching the tour come to a stop are TWO DILOPHOSAURUS, man-sized dinosaurs with gills that hang around their necks. Juttson chime in with the pre-recorded voice. ALL THREE Dilophosaurus! Dewy points enthusiastically. Regis holds him down with a gentle but restraining arm.

PRE-RECORDED VOICE

Dilophosaurus is one of the earliest carnivores. Scientists once thought their jaw muscles were too weak to kill, but now, through the miracle of their cloning, we know Dilophosaurs spit venom, a poison which causes blindness and then unconsciousness.

Their distinctive HOOT drifts across the afternoon air.

Stencile

Poisonous dinosaurs, there's a liability issue without a lot of precedent.

A nearly motionless Dilophosaurus. One yawns wide.

Juttson

(assessing) It's like a Gila monster or a cobra. It's a poison ... Spitter!

The Spitters bound off as Juttson watches, transfixed. A flock of birds burst from a tree and cross the sky. Trees filter the light.

Juttson

Are we dreaming all this?

A big hole in the ground, covered with a think wire mesh. Suddenly, a dark claw pushes against the wire web. A SHOWER OF SPARKS. A SCREECH as animals GROWL and SNARL. An animal slams its face into the mesh. SPARKS illuminate a set of RAZOR-SHARP TEETH. Stefan stands next to the pit, carefully loading an assault rifle. Tim comes in a hurry. Stefan sees Tim and puts down the rifle. He walks to Tim, talking before he gets there.

Stefan

These raptors are too damn dangerous. One of them tunneled out this morning. He ripped a boy's arm off before I could get a bullet in him.

Tim

A bullet? Stefan - no! Now what? I have five left?

Stefan

Tim, they're mean as scorpions and smart as chimps. Their little fingers make them natural cage-breakers. We should terminate the raptor program. They're just too smart. Too damn smart.

Tim

Oh balls. I will not terminate the raptors just because they're behaving normally. They're hunters. Why can't we contain them properly?

Tim starts to walk away. Stefan follows, he's not finished at all.

Stefan

Tim, remember back in '03, when we started to build the containment devices? We ordered cattle prods, tasers, guns that blow out electric nets. They're all too slow for these guys. If we're going to keep the raptors, I want TOW missiles and laser-guided devices.

Tim laughs warmly. He pats Stefan on the back.

Tim

It's just a zoo, Stefan. A zoo. Figure out a way to contain them. And we'll sit down and have a nice long discussion about raptors - after my guests leave, okay?

Tim walks away. Stefan stares after him, jingling keys in his hand. Stefan lumps over to A WORKER.

Stefan

Okay! Get a 'dozer, start digging round the pit. We're gonna bury some fence. And wear your rifle when you're working!

Tim enters and crosses to his throne. Tim swivels to Robert who exhales smoke. Harding looks over, keeps typing.

Tim

Where are they? Punch 'em up.

Robert

They'll be by the steg's in a moment. Stegosaurs are sick again.

Tim

How can you say it so matter-of-factly? The steg's. You casually accept it, but I never can. You know what it means when you say "by the stegs"? "By the steg's" means that they're out there by the species: Stegosaurus. It astounds me every time what I've done here. What magic, what alchemy. We turned a piece of a rock into a dinosaur. I will never be complacent about that.

Robert smiles and punches a button. They hear the pre-recorded tour voice and some chatter of Dewy. EAVESDROPPING on the tour IS INTERRUPTED by a radio transmission to the control room. Robert slides over and shuts off the tour monitoring. The picture on the video screen is now of a cargo boat at a dock.

RADIO

Hello, Tim. This is the Anne B at the dock. I'm looking at the storm patterns just south of us. Requesting permission to leave before unloading the last three food containers.

Harding looks up quickly, listening carefully.

RADIO

Don't want to be stuck here if this chop gets much worse.

Tim reacts with quiet dismay. Harding quietly gets up.

Harding

Coffee anyone?

He's ignored. Robert defers to Tim who leans to the microphone.

Tim

Hello skipper, Tim Murphy, how are you tonight? I certainly don't want to imperil anyone. But can you give us one more container of food? Then we'll feel comfortable if the storm delays your return. Could you help us out here? Of course, if it looks too choppy just go, but you'd be doing us a big favor.

RADIO

Well ... we'll do our best, sir. We'll get one more container off. How's that?

Tim thanks him and signs off. Robert looks at the darkening clouds.

The cars twist through dense vegetation with a GRINDING of gears. The first car comes to a jerky stop. There is a huge stegosaurus lying on its side, moving very slowly, breathing laboriously. Michael, the tall, balding park vet, kneels on the ground. He peers into the animal's mouth with a large flashlight. Before the second car can stop completely, Juttson leaps out, races to the stegosaur. Regis tries to restrain Dewy but they chase. Juttson joins Michael on the ground. The steg lets out a low MOAN. She's too sick to move. Juttson and Dewy squat by the animal.

Dewy

I feel so sorry for her. She's so sick.

VET

We don't know what's wrong with Freda. Every six weeks she gets like this.

REGIS

Oh, she'll be up and around in no time. After a big night, I feel the same way.

Juttson very gently opens the steg's mouth.

Juttson

Poor girl. What's the matter? Michael, look at this.

A dark purple tongue droops limply from her mouth. Michael shines the light on it, illuminating silvery blisters. Stencile turns away.

Michael

Microvesicles. Interesting.

Juttson scratches one of the blisters with his ball-point pen. It oozes. Dewy does a grossed-out look.

Dewy

Doesn't she have a mommy and a daddy?

Michael

We make these dinosaurs in the lab, bud. But they do form attachments. Freda has a little one that follows her around, thinks Freda's her mom.

Juttson starts to look around.

Juttson

What does she eat? Where does she feed?

Michael

Animal this size takes in a minimum of six hundred pounds of plants a day. We truck in hay and meadow grasses seven times a day. That's all she touches.

Juttson studies the nearby grass and bushes. Dewy quietly follows Juttson. Michael lifts a huge eyelid on the stegosaur. A runny eye just stares. Juttson comes up triumphantly with a bouquet of weeds clutched in his hand. These weeds have little purple berries. Michael looks over.

Michael

Chinaberry! Juttson, These'd give anybody a stomachache. I'm telling you, the animals don't eat don't eat that stuff.

Regis keeps a babysitter's eye on Dewy. Dewy comes up with a handful of smooth stones. He approaches Juttson shyly.

Dewy

Dr. Juttson, sir? How 'bout these? There's lots of little piles of these?

Juttson fingers one distractedly, then suddenly comes to attention.

Juttson

Hey, Michael, take a look at his. Good work, Dewy.

Michael gets up, brushes himself off, comes over and examines the stone.

Michael

Extremely smooth. Purple stains, could be those chinaberries.

Him and Juttson smile at each other and nod. Stencile is curious.

Dewy

I don't get it.

Juttson

Looks like your steg swallows stones to help her digest her food. Walking around, she crushes berries against the stones. And even just a little crushed berry is eventually enough.

Michael

So, she poisons herself periodically. Bet , then again, we tested her saliva for any trace of -

Juttson

But with the stones, she swallows them and probably bypasses any mucosal contact. Straight to the stomach. I would test her excrement.

Dewy

Yo, yuk!

A light RAIN begins. Automatically, with a soft hiss, the glass roofs of the cruisers slide shit. Stencile taps Regis and indicates the cars.

Stencile

Hey Regis, where are your rain gods? It's gonna pour. Let's finish our tour.

Juttson agrees, heads for the cruisers. Michael stands by the stegosaur.

Juttson

Soil samples?

Michael

You read my mind. (confidentially) I think she's sicker then they're saying. Her skin is dry and flaky. And her gums are pale. I'm going to talk to Dr. Loy. Thank you for your help.

Juttson

Good idea. I'll keep my eyes open.

Stencile climbs in with Juttson. The two cruisers start off and Dewy turns backward to stare wistfully at Juttson.. ON THE stegosaur - a mosquito lands on its back. The steg's tail slaps it dead.

Harding slips his body down the crawl space behind a large rack of electronic equipment. He stops and uses a suction cup device to lift a section of the tiled floor. He gropes among cables and pulls out a small wireless radio. He transmits:

Harding

(INTO RADIO) Jim, what the hell's with you ... I know a storm's coming, I can't ... it's all so tightly planned ... that's not enough ... ok, twenty minutes, I'll be there. Damn!

Harding returns the radio to its hiding place.

The cruisers stop on the rise of a hill. They overlook a forested area, sloping down to the edge of the lagoon.

TOUR

The mighty T-Rex arose late in dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the earth for a hundred and twenty million years, but there were tyrannosaurs for only the last fifteen million years of that period ...

Farther south, they see the graceful necks of the brachiosaurs standing at the water's edge. Their bodies, mirrored in the moving surface, break apart with the continuing drops of rain. They hear lightning rhythmically pulses the sky. All is quiet except for the soft drone of cicadas and the tapping of light rain. Regis calls Juttson on the walkie-talkie.

REGIS

(TO WALKIE) You know, Dr. Juttson, Tim likes to come here in the evening and just sit.

Juttson

(OVER WALKIE) Where is the T-Rex?

REGIS

(TO WALKIE) Good question.

Juttson takes that in, nodding to himself. Studies the land.

Juttson

Maybe she's down hunting apatosaurs.

OVER WALKIE - Regis laughs, his voice tinny over the radio.

REGIS

(OVER WALKIE) Would if she could, believe me. Sometimes she stands by the lagoon and stares at those animals, and wiggles those little forearms of hers in frustration. But the T-Rex territory is completely enclosed with trenches and fences. Believe me, she can't go anywhere.

Juttson

Then where is she?

They hear A SOFT BLEATING. In the center of the field, a small cage rises into view, lifted on hydraulics from underground. The cage bars slide down. A GOAT remains tethered in the field, BLEATING plaintively. The tour group stares out their windows, expectantly.

Tim, pleased, watches the giant screen that displays the tour group. Stefan limps into the control room. Robert looks over.

Stefan

Just checking in. Everything ok?

Tim

Look at them. Leaning out the windows, so eager. They can't wait to see it. They have come for the danger.

Stefan

That's what I'm afraid of.

Stefan twirls the keys on his fingers and watches the land cruisers.

Juttson watches quietly. The BLEATING becomes louder, more insistent. The goat tugs frantically at its tether, racing back and forth, kicking.

Dewy

What's going to happen to the goat? Is the T-Rex gonna come eat the goat?

Juttson senses something. He sits straight up. Looks out intently.

Juttson

She's here.

The goat is tethered in the middle of the field, thirty yards from the nearest tree. Juttson scans the area for the T-Rex. The goat senses something too. It struggles and strains, bleating frantically. Suddenly the mechanical SOUND of the cage coming up. Its bars surround the goat with safety once again.

REGIS

Looks like the Rex will have its snack a little later today.

RECORDED VOICE

The sensors don't see the Rex around. She usually comes within five minutes of hearing dinner. If she doesn't, that means she's sleeping - we might have access to her at the picnic area.

Dewy lets out a sigh of relief. The tension is gone.

Dewy

I didn't want to see him get eaten. I liked the goat.

Tim studies the large video monitor. He watches Juttson and Stencile. Their voices are heard in the control room.

Stencile

(MONITORED) What if a carnivore got out?

Juttson

(MONITORED) There'd be no stopping it. Huge, with no natural enemies, and a suppressed hunting instinct.

Tim glares. Robert, aware, shuts off the screen.

Tim

Damn those people. They are so negative.

Robert

It's natural. They can't fully appreciate that we've engineered the animals and the park for total safety.

Tim

They comb this island like a bunch of accountants. They don't experience the wonder, the awe of it all.

Robert

You can't make people experience wonder.

Tim gets up and stands before the big windows overlooking the park. The quartz FLOODLIGHTS outside their area COME ON with a rosy glow and the dark jungle is opened again to their inspection. At his console, Harding looks at Tim. Tim stares out the window. The RAIN PICKS UP and bounces off the window. Tim speaks to Robert without turning.

Tim

It's like the Garden of Eden out there. This is the most beautiful time of day.

Robert

Better route the tour back. They can start again sun-up tomorrow morning.

Tim

Yup. Call the kitchen. Dewy will be hungry when they get in.

Robert picks up the phone. STATIC. He glances over at Harding.

Harding

Sorry 'bout that. I've taken all the lines to upload some data.

Tim's annoyed, but contains it. Robert looks at Harding, who smiles.

Harding

I'll clear a couple of lines for you at the end of the next transmission, sir. Here you go now, this will make it all better, Mr. Murphy.

Harding punches in a code. Harding's greasy finger punching a last key. The amber video display terminal as a countdown begins. As the screen counts down from ten to zero, Harding peers at Tim with a steely glint in his eyes. BACK ON SCREEN - three, two, one, the countdown hits zero. Harding's data-filled screen blinks off. Harding looks up to the rack of monitors. Unnoticed by Tim or Robert, two monitors go blank. Then a third one.

The electric cars turn up into a scenic area high above the rest of the park. HUGE QUARTZ LIGHTS REVEAL a dramatic view down to the ocean. The supply ship, the ANNE B, unloads its last crates. RAIN INCREASES. On the other side of the road are picnic tables, an unfinished snack bar and rest rooms. To the side of this rest area is a view of the interior of the island. A guard-rail separates visitors. To the other side of the rest area is a concrete moat and in the back of this is a tall, electrified fence. Surrounding the electric fence is a smaller protective fence.

PRE-RECORDED VOICE

... enjoy a healthy snack. This is also a good time to ...

Dewy

Hey, is that bathroom working?

REGIS

Sure. (he uses his walkie) Rest stop.

Dewy takes off towards the bathroom, running through the rain. Juttson gets out of his cruiser, strides to Regis. He indicates the fence.

Juttson

Is that still the T-Rex paddock?

REGIS

Yes. But she never comes here. I don't know why not. Probably too much construction.

Stencile, jacket over his head against the rain, looks down to the ocean. THE ANNE B UNLOADS the last cargo crate. Juttson LOOKS at the concrete moat. Studies its deep curve. He looks up at the tell electrical fence with its 10,000 volt warning. He sees conventional power lines on the opposite side of the road. He EXAMINES the empty cruisers. Inside, the pre-recorded voice is chatting on. It slows eerily and stops. Video SCREENS BLINK OUT.

Harding yawns loudly.

Harding

Yup! Looks like a never-ending weekend for me. I'm gonna get a Diet Coke. Don't touch my console, ok? Line will be clear in five minutes.

Harding leaves. Tim swings around and growls under his breath.

Tim

Slob!

Robert

Well, at least he knows what he's doing.

Harding races through the series of security doors. He ignores the security x-ray device and just SHOVES each door open with his hand.

THE QUARTZ LIGHTS GO OUT, leaving the group in shadowy darkness and now STEADY RAIN. There's a ripple of surprise from the group. Regis rounds them all up and directs them back into the cruisers.

REGIS

Everything's just fine. It's a temporary glitch due to the rain. No doubt, they're going to re-rout some circuits back at the mainframe. We'll have the power back on in moments. Let's get back in the cruisers, they may start up, and I'd like us all to be seated in them.

The cruisers are STILL. IN THE REAR CRUISER, Stencile turns to Juttson.

Stencile

I knew we shouldn't have that kid here.

A vivid FLASH of LIGHTNING. IN THE FIRST CAR: Dewy covers his eyes. Then he looks up at Regis with a frightful face.

Dewy

Mr. Regis, are dinosaurs ... nocturnal?

REGIS

No, of course not.

Dewy

Mr. Regis? What's ... nocturnal?

Another LIGHTNING FLASH. Dewy cries. Regis comforts him.

REGIS

Don't you worry about dinosaurs. They're all very safe in their paddocks just like animals in a big, strong zoo. They're not going anywhere we don't tell them to go.

All those eggs on tables. No moving sensors. Harding pulls a portable incubator away from the dozens lined up against the wall. Its electrical cord goes flying. Furiously, Harding fills the incubator with eggs, one after the other.

Harding

Okay, little ones! Here we go!

Harding grabs the handles of the incubator and runs with it. The incubator careens on one wheel as he turns the corner and exits.

Tim looks out the large window as the LIGHTS EXTINGUISH. He twirls.

Tim

What's going on, Robert? I want those lights on. I don't want my nephew scared.

Robert

Jesus, the computer's gone down.

Tim

Well, I want the computer up. This is the wrong weekend for glitches.

Robert still examines his console. He looks out with worry.

Robert

That's not the worst of it.

Tim

Oh yeah? Please tell me what's worse than the lights going out?

Loy smashes through the door.

Loy

All the security doors are open. Someone has been in my laboratory and the eggs have been disturbed.

Tim

Where the hell is Harding? Where is he? Did anybody check the damn john?

Tim storms out. Tim enters the hall. Stefan, racing from the other direction, yells:

Stefan

Tim, the generator's shut down. Who cut the power?

Tim

Robert's on it. You go out and bring back the tour right away. I don't need any of this!

Stefan is already running back the way he came. Several electric land cruisers are stored in this shadowy room. There is a glassed-in area where Stefan's weapons are stored: assault rifles, tasers, tear gas canisters. To the side of the garage is Stefan's red jeep. In the passenger side of the front seat is a rocket launcher. Harding storms in, wheeling his incubator. He stop suddenly and listens. Approaching FOOTSTEPS.

Harding

Oh, shit!

Stefan runs down a long corridor, stop with a skid and yanks open the door to the garage. He runs out. His boots RESOUND on the concrete. Harding'S PANICKED FACE as he listens to the footsteps. Wheezing, with great difficulty, Harding bends his knees and strains. With everything he's got, he lifts the incubator waist-height. And holds it. Stefan's footsteps ECHO as they come closer and closer to the garage. Stefan whips down the curve in the stairs. His jacket catches on an incomplete section of banister. Yanks him to a stop. Stefan's jacket RIPS, stays caught. Harding tries to heave higher, can't. Beads of sweat roll down his brow. Stefan FREES HIS caught jacket and then keeps going. Harding's face drips with sweat. The incubator slips out of his sweaty palms. Catches it with his knee. Harding curses and with one forceful boost, he lifts the incubator shoulder height. He hears Stefan's feet on long stairwell. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.. NERVOUS, Harding BREATHES in a labored fashion. He looks this way and that. He closes his eyes and with one superhuman effort, he heaves the incubator into the back seat of the red jeep. Harding exhales. At that moment, Stefan ENTERS the vestibule between stairs and garage. Harding EYES the shadowy figure in the vestibule. Harding's frightened face. Stefan STOPS and reaches in his belt. He pulls out his pistol. He takes out long, shiny cartridges. He loads the pistol. Harding LEAPS in the front of the jeep, pushing aside the rocket launcher, and zooms into the night. A moment later, Stefan enters the garage. He sniffs at the exhaust that still hangs in the air. He looks over and is surprised to see his jeep gone. He bends and inspects fresh tread marks. He looks up, his face straining to understand. Harding's red jeep flies down the park road. The tires skid sideways, then regain traction. The jeep bolts up a smaller access road. He skids to a stop at the top of the hill. Harding jumps out and looks up. His high beams illuminate a huge electric fence prominently labeled: DANGER! 10,000 Volts! Two safety fences separate Harding from the electric fence. He races to the first one, pulls out a key chain. He tries one key, then another, and another. It fits. Harding unlocks the gate, swings open the door. Harding runs to the second gate. He slips in the mud. He slides to the ground, dropping the keys in a muddy pool. Harding's hand frantically fishing for the key chain in the muddy water. Got them! Unlocks the second gate. He races to the electric fence. RAIN PELTS him now. Water beads on his face. Lightning flashes on the 10,000 volts warning. He grabs the gate with his bare hand and swings it open. Harding heads back to his jeep, his body strobed by its high beams. He jumps in the jeep and drives through. Behind him, the open gates moves recklessly in the stormy night.

Michael, the vet, pulls into the garage, in his own gas-powered jeep. Stefan is waiting for him. Now there's a rifle slung over his shoulder. Michael jumps out of the jeep.

Stefan

Get out, get out! I need this jeep. There's a problem with the tour. Tim'll fill you in.

Michael is concerned, then decisive.

Michael

No! I'm going with you, Stefan.

They race out. Headlights blazing in the darkness.

Harding's jeep skids to a stop by the dock where the ANNE B is preparing to leave. The water is very choppy. Harding jumps out and pulls his incubator to the ground. He begins to drag it through the mud, toward the ship. CAPTAIN FARRELL comes to meet him, along with A COUPLE MEN, who hoist the incubator easily and carry it toward the ship.

CAPTAIN FARRELL

Good. Glad to see you. Were you seen?

Harding

Nah. I'm back in five minutes, they'll never know I was gone. (yells after the men with the incubator) Careful with that thing! It's worth more than the ship. (to the Captain) When's the copter meeting you?

CAPTAIN FARRELL

It's not. The storm's coast-to-coast, nobody could land on the water.

Harding

(totally panicked) Shit! What's the backup? I don't like this. Maybe we should do it another time, I don't like it. I just don't like -

CAPTAIN FARRELL

Shhh! I wired Baker, he'll have a man at the dock in Puntaremas. We should be able to make that in time.

Harding

(somewhat relieved) Ten hours?

CAPTAIN FARRELL

Yeah, now relax. I got a lot riding on this too, you know. No one's going to mess up now. Baker's not going to mess up. His people won't let him.

Harding

Ok. Ok. I hope Baker has it together with the dock.

Rain drums down on the cruiser. Dewy stares nervously out the side window. He picks up the night goggles and snaps them on.

Dewy

Hey, these thing work great. I can see in the dark and I can see far.

He swivels away from the T-Rex paddock and looks out toward the ocean. He reaches up and adjusts the knob.

Dewy

Hey! I wonder if that boat's still there? It is. I think they're getting ready to go.

The fluorescent green image of men untying casting lines on the boat. Another LIGHTNING FLASH.

Dewy

Hey, that computer guy's down there. Is he gonna come get us and take us to Uncle Tim?

The picture streaks but clearly reveals Harding shouting at the Captain. Men heave the incubator onto the ship.

Dewy

They have one of those things from the room with all the eggs - you know, where they help the baby eggs grow up.

Regis

You mean an incubator?

Juttson

(ON WALKIE) What's the commotion?

REGIS

Let me see. Give them to men.

Dewy

Uh, Dr. Juttson?

REGIS GRABS the walkie talkie and tries to silence Dewy. He knows he gets there too late and reluctantly lets Dewy have it back.

Dewy

We saw that computer guy helping 'em load an incubator onto the ship. Yeah, he's stealing them, Dr. Juttson! He's stealing my uncle's eggs!

Juttson

(ON WALKIE) Harding? With an incubator? Regis??

REGIS

(TO WALKIE) (finally acknowledges) That's what he saw.

Juttson looks sharply at Stencile.

Juttson

(TO WALKIE) We gotta tell Tim and Robert right away. How far is it to the mainland?

Dewy- He looks at Regis.

REGIS

(TO WALKIE) Uh, it's a hundred miles to Puntaremas. About a sixteen hour voyage in this weather.

Juttson fiddles with the radio in his cruiser. No response still.

Juttson

I wouldn't like to see dinosaurs running around Costa Rica.

Stencile

When's the damn power coming on?

Stefan and Michael drive into the storm. Suddenly, he slams on his brakes. In front of him, a tree has fallen, completely blocking the road. Stefan curses, swerves around, and skids to a stop. As Stefan gets out and assesses the situation, Michael lodges himself between the tree and the jeep. He pushes the tree with his strong legs and moves it a good five feet. Quickly, Stefan and Michael drag the tree. As they struggle.

Stefan

Strong legs.

Michael

Runnin' after to many ostriches in my life.

Regis drums his fingers on the dashboard. Dewy wears his goggles and stares into the rain.

Dewy

I'm hungry. When can we get going?

REGIS

When the electricity comes back on. These cars run on electric cables buried in the road.

IN THE SECOND CAR, Juttson tries the radio to no avail. Stencile smokes. Juttson looks forward toward the first cruiser. He can barely make out the car in the dark and rain. Occasionally, LIGHTNING reveals all. Dewy PULLS GUM out of his pocket. Feels a tiny shake, looks around. He puts it in his mouth, chewing quietly. SUDDENLY, the whole car VIBRATES. Regis' sunglasses jump off the dashboard and fall to the floor. Dewy looks at him.

REGIS

Must be turning on the electricity.

Dewy sits up, looks around groggily.

Dewy

Feels like a vibration.

Inside the REX PADDOCK, the T-Rex's huge hind feet crash down, one large foot following after the other in long, powerful strides.

There is a thud, and then a THUD, and then a THUD. Now the thud grows LOUDER. There is a CRASHING SOUND, the whole cruiser SHAKES. Then silence. Then another SHAKE. Dewy stares out with his night goggles. T-Rex paws rest on the electric fence. Dewy takes off his goggles, stares, transfixed. Regis picks them up. Muscular forepaws with pebbled, grainy skin and thick, curved nails comfortably gripping a thick wire strand. The T-Rex moves her body forward out of the brush, pushes against the fence. Juttson and Stencile stare out, unseeing in the rain and darkness. Regis pulls the goggles from Dewy's eyes, starts to gag, checks it.

REGIS

Jesus Christ.

Dewy

Bad language.

REGIS

Jesus Christ. The fence isn't electrified.

Dewy

Is that bad?

Regis turns, looks out the side window, away from the T-Rex. Regis is shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly he throws open his door and bolts off into the rain, leaving the door open. No move from the Rex. Regis races by the second cruiser. Juttson stares out at him.

Dewy

Mr. Regis! Mr. Regis, where are you going?

FLASH OF LIGHTNING. The Rex butts her head. The fence bangs down on top of the first cruiser. Dewy recoils from the scrape of the wire mesh against the car. IN THE SECOND CRUISER - through the almost obscuring rain Juttson AND Stencile see the fallen fence. An unseen weight pulls on it further, causing its electric wire to pop like over-tuned guitar strings. Dewy REACHES - out into the rain for the open door handle. Another LIGHTNING FLASH and the creature is revealed standing between the two cruisers, atop the crushed fence. Her head turns back and forth, she's deciding on her prey. Juttson and Stencile or Dewy? Dewy slams the door shut. He looks directly at the Rex, just a few feet away. The Rex turns to him, stares back. Dewy SCREAMS. There is a whisper over Dewy's walkie-talkie.

Juttson

(ON WALKIE) Dewy, be quiet. Don't move.

Juttson - He snaps off the walkie-talkie. The rain runs in rivulets down the pebbled skin of the muscular hind legs. The animal's head is out-of-view, above the rooftops of the cars. The Rex lifts its huge hind leg.

Stencile

Holy shit! Any suggestions what we do now?

Juttson

Can't think of a thing.

The T-Rex slowly circles Juttson's cruiser. Dewy watches the beast move. Juttson AND Stencile - As they twist and turn, trying to find a circling Rex in dark and rain. The Rex pauses right next to Stencile's window. She lowers her head, looking for movement inside. The beady, expressionless reptilian eye moving in the socket. Juttson whispers, hardly moving his lips.

Juttson

Don't move.

Stencile's leg trembles uncontrollably. Juttson, Stencile, AND THE REX - The Rex bends down, bumps the windshield with her nose. Just stays there, breathing heavily. The Rex raises her head suddenly. Juttson grabs his walkie.

Juttson

(TO THE WALKIE) Don't move, and don't talk, Dewy!

As the Rex heads off, a casual swipe of her tail SMASHES the side of the cruiser, throwing Juttson and Stencile across the inside of the car.

Dewy looks up through the sun roof. The massive head of the Tyrannosaurus Rex appears. Irrational with terror, Dewy.... SCREAMS! The rex smashes her head down onto the Plexiglass bubble. It crunches, and falls into the car, crushing Dewy. Dewy uses his feet to push it to the side. Above, the Rex displays is gaping maw, drooling toward the opening.

Juttson - watches the Rex raise her mighty head again, above the first cruiser. Dewy - have a half-instant of relief. Then SLAM. The Rex butts her head against the cruiser. The Rex comes back down, tries to discover her prey inside the cruiser. Pushes her head close to the glass, looking. The dinosaur stands in front of the cruiser, her whole chest heaving, her forelimbs pawing the air. The Tyrannosaur places her head next to the car. She begins to shove the cruiser with her head. The cruiser ROCKS. The back window bursts, shards go flying. Inside, Dewy is THROWN back and forth, SHOVED against the seats, and finally FLUNG against the top of the car as the cruiser FLIPS. The whole world TILTS CRAZILY - trunks of palm trees slide by, the ground above, the blazing eye of the rex, the tops of palm trees. The cruiser SLAMS DOWN on its side, the windows splat in the mud. Dewy falls helplessly against the side window and lies motionless. THE ANIMAL toys with the cruiser. Like a dog with its bone, the dinosaur pushes the cruiser along with her head. She pushes it past the picnic tables toward the ripped fence and the embankment. Each shove sends Dewy flying again. The cruiser is pushes closer and closer to the unprotected embankment. The cruiser slams to a stop completely upside-down. The T-Rex steps right on the cruiser, crushing the roof against the ground. INSIDE - Dewy crawls for his life as the car crushes further down from above and a tidal wave of mud oozes in from the sides. THE REX - gnaws at the car, grabs a tire with her teeth, It ruptures with a pitiful pop. The Rex grabs at the axle with her teeth, begins to drag the car back. Dewy, half-outside, is pulled with the car. The Rex ROARS. In the second cruiser, Stencile says,

Stencile

Extinct animals should stay extinct! Im going to distract her, you get the kid!

He bolts. The Rex sees him and starts after him, THUNDERING by the cruiser. Stencile sprints for his life. He's not even a distant match for the T- Rex jogging behind him. The Rex smashes right into Stencile. He flies, soaring threw the air and into the bathroom. Stencile hides amidst the wreckage as the Rex sniffs around. Juttson RUNS BACK - to check on Dewy. He reaches a hand underneath the flipped car, sitting in the mud. Dewy's soft voice can be heard.

Dewy

Dr. Juttson!

Juttson hears a low growl behind him. He swivels around in the mud. The animal goes right past him, back to her toy - the land cruiser! The Rex BELLOWS a huge cry. Dewy awakens and sees the Rex above him. He SCREAMS. The Tyrannosaur looks down, GROWLS across the upside-down cruiser, opens its huge jaws menacingly, all the time staring at the car. INSIDE THE CAR - Dewy tries to unwedge himself. A thin trickle of blood runs down his forehead. He's jammed between the crushed roof and the bent bench seat. He can't free himself. The Rex begins to SHOVE the cruiser to the embankment. The Rex SHOVES the cruiser further. Now, the cruiser TEETERS right on the edge, turning again on its side. Dewy hangs halfway out of the car, unable to get out further. The T-Rex BELLOWS and lowers her head, and gives a final shove. Dewy and the cruiser SAIL INTO SPACE. Dewy SCREAMS! The cruiser BOUNCES off the wall and CRASH-LANDS into the top of a tree at the base of the wall. Dewy can't be seen. The Rex ROARS above. THE REX paws the air, GRUNTS in frustration and STALKS off, LIGHTNING FLASHES.

Harding speeds along the rain-slick road, fish-tailing as he goes. Harding at the wheel. Harding'S POV - the dark, wet road running alongside a ten-foot chain-link fence. Suddenly, a beast-like visage blurs across the road. Harding swerves. The jeep skids. Harding tries to over-steer, can't bring the careening jeep under control. The jeep crashes though the fence, bounces down a cement culvert, and dives into a raging gully. Harding curses. He spins the wheel. The tires spin and spray. The jeep's hopelessly stuck in the gully. From Harding's seat in the jeep, he cranes his head around, examining his situation. Harding'S POV - On the opposite side of the gully, there is an equipment graveyard. By the titled jeep headlights, steely monsters all around can be seen - discarded earth movers, graders, and tractors. Harding gets out of the jeep, grabs the winch from the jeep's back end and wades over to an abandoned tractor.

Harding

Shit. I'm going to have to change clothes.

He loops the winch around the tractor's base. Suddenly, he stops and looks around as he hears a gentle HOOTING. He squints, looking at the strange steel graveyard lit by the bright beams of the jeep headlights. HOOT! HOOT! A distinctive HOOTING. Harding looks up in fear. SILENCE. Harding starts moving toward his jeep. Again, the HOOT! Harding stops, looks right, looks left. A RUSTLE in the trees. Harding's head cocks. Looking through trees, lit by the strong beams, Harding sees a SPITTER in the eerie mist. Now it's gone. Now it's back. It circles Harding warily, hunting him. Harding stares.

Harding

I hope this is one of them herbivores.

Harding scrambles the other way, full-tilt. Hop, hop, and the Spitter drops in front of Harding from the other side. HOOT! Harding jumps back, lands on his butt. The Spitter zips in from the side - HOOT! Harding doubles back, racing through the abandoned equipment, ducking and rolling under a cement mixer, spinning past a tree. He splashes down the embankment, trying to get to his jeep. He uses the winch line to steady himself again the raging current. He finally reaches the jeep, swings open the door - and, surging out of the water like a demonic apparition, is the SPITTER! Harding backs away, directly into the glare of the headlights! The Spitter. It's plume opens, bright orange gills swell out like an umbrella around its neck. Something squirts beneath its jaws. A big glob SMACKS Harding on the arm. He brushes it off.

Harding

Gross.

The Spitter's head. The jaws puff, the hood flares out, the neck snaps forward. And - it spits. This glob misses Harding, splashes off the steaming headlight. The Spitter's swollen poison sacs are inflated. They fire! This glob hits Harding in the eyes. He SCREAMS.

Harding

I'm blind, I'm blind.

He falls against the jeep, rubbing his eyes. The Spitter calmly hops to the embankment and watches the blinded Harding weave drunkenly in the water. Harding grabs onto the jeep and pulls himself along toward the driver's door. The Spitter stalks, watching him. Harding pulls open the jeep door, thrusts his head in, slams it against the door frame. Now Harding heaves his whole body into the jeep. The Spitter's long ostrich-like legs stretch and bend in an easy gait as it closes in on Harding. Harding sits behind the wheel, unseeing as the Spitter watches patiently turns his blind eyes that way. A long beat. The Spitter leaps forward. Harding lets out an ear-splitting SCREAM and the car horn BLARES.

Dewy lies against a spidered side window, his head pressed against the door handle. He pushes himself up on one elbow, opens his eyes, and tries to focus. Rain has nearly stopped but a light drizzle hits him Dewy tries to straighten up, but he's too dizzy. He stops and hears A CREAKING and feels the whole car gently swaying back and forth. With a further effort, he raises his body so that he's standing with his feet on the window frame and looks out the broken roof. Dewy'S POV - Dense foliage, moving in the wind, hard to see through. An open space and - THE GROUND, FORTY FEET AWAY! Dewy's cruiser is lying on its side, stuck in the higher branches of a tree on the hillside.

Dewy

Oh know!

Dewy pulls his body up carefully, trying to get a better view. He grabs the steering wheel for support and it spins free in his hand. CRACK! The cruiser slips a few inches down the tree. Dewy grabs the window frame and freezes. The car sways in the wind. CRACK! The car slips a quick and rocky two feet.

Dewy

Oh know, oh know, oh know, oh know!

Dewy hears something. He raises his head very carefully. Climbing up the tree, pulling himself on a nearby branch, is Dr. Juttson.

Juttson

Dewy. Are you ok?

Dewy

Thank God you're here.

Juttson

Let's get you down.

Dewy nods. Juttson peers through the broken roof of the cruiser, analyzing Dewy's predicament. He cranes his head back to examine how the cruiser is supported in the tree. Juttson turns back to Dewy.

Juttson

Try the door you're leaning against. Nice and slow.

Dewy places his weight on the two sides of the door frame and reaches between his legs, trying to open the door handle. Stuck. CRACK! The cruiser drops another foot. Juttson scrambles down a couple branches until he is even with the cruiser again. He motions for Dewy to hold still. Juttson reaches across to the other car door and tries the outer door handle. This one opens and very slowly, he pushes open the door. Juttson gingerly holds it half-open in mid-air.

Juttson

Crawl this way. Slowly.

Carefully testing his weight with each step, Dewy lowers his body down. He pushes his legs out the door. They kick in the air and slowly come to rest on a lower branch. He lets himself down. Now he sits on a branch, a few feet below the cruiser. CRACK! The cruiser drops. Juttson still hangs onto the door but now his footing on the branch is gone. His legs hang in space. The cruiser hangs precariously above Dewy. They're all twenty feet in the air.

Juttson

We're going to have to make a jump for it, Dewy. Okay?

Dewy agrees.

Juttson

One, two, three, jump!

Dewy lets go and DROPS. Juttson follows. So does the cruiser. It's hurtling right at them. Dewy BANGS against the wet tree-trunk and slides down. Branches WHIP against his face, his hands SCRAPE against the trunk. Juttson BOUNCES them. They scramble down as quick as they can. Dewy pulls his hands along the sap-sticky surface of the tree. CRACK! Juttson is stopped for a terrible instant - doubled over a branch, he flips himself over, dropping further. The cruiser jolts along, just a half-step behind them. Dewy dives the last six feet and HITS the wet earth with a THUD! Juttson CRASHES next to him. Before they can roll out of the way, the cruiser keeps coming. Juttson and Dewy look up at it. Juttson'S POV - The cruiser dropping, dropping toward them. And finally stops, just inches away, its dented grill grinning at them, its cracked headlight glaring. Oil drips down on Juttson. He grabs Dewy, who grabs the night goggles. The two roll away. In that second, the cruiser SMASHES to the ground. Juttson brushes himself off painfully, extends a hand to Dewy. Dewy slowly reaches up and pulls himself standing.

Dewy

Thanks, Dr. Juttson.

Juttson turns around in a slow, fluid circle, checking out the forest. Now were do they go?

Regis slowly crawls out from between a couple large boulders. He looks around carefully. He peels mud off his face and rubs his neck. He touches his cheek. Regis' cheek is swollen. He rubs it with his finger. Suddenly, he swats at his own mouth. He reaches in and pulls out a leech fat with blood. He hurls it to the ground, spitting. He grabs another off his arm and rips if off, leaving a bloody streak. He digs in his pants and pulls out another. He SCREAMS. As soon as he has done so, he knows he's made a mistake. He looks around frantically. Sees the Rex trot down the road toward him.

REGIS

Noooooo!

BACK ON HILLSIDE - Juttson and Dewy crest the hill. Juttson puts on the night goggles and adjusts the dial and looks toward Regis. Dewy can't see that far.

Dewy

What's going on?

Juttson's green POV - Regis and the Rex bounding after him. Regis hugs a tree, unmoving. Juttson whispers to Dewy.

Juttson

It's Regis... and the Rex is after him. But it's okay. Regis knows the Rex can't see him. Evidently, she can only see movement. Regis'll be ok if he stays still.

AFTER A LONG MOMENT, the tyrannosaur walks away, disappears into the shadows. Regis waits another long moment and releases his tree. Juttson'S POV - The tyrannosaur leaps out of the shadows and knocks Regis to the ground. Regis jumps up and backs off. The animal knocks him right back down. Regis jumps up again and screams at the beast.

REGIS

You don't want to hurt Mr. Regis. Go away. Ed's your friend. Back off!

THE REX watches him dance around. It goes toward him. This time its jaws are open. Regis SCREAMS and in the middle, the scream cuts off. Juttson lets the goggles fall off his face. They hit the ground with a METALLIC CLINK. The Rex turns toward Juttson and Dewy.

Juttson

Let's go!

Juttson grabs Dewy's hand and they begin to run.

Drops of water splat on a big fern. Light swims in the little puddle. In the sky above, clouds hurry by, intermittently revealing a half- obscured moon. The torn fence lies in a crumpled, twisted mess. The wheel of a Land Cruiser spins. A little lizard runs in place on it. The SOUND of the jeep's engine. It's Stefan and Michael. THEIR POV - a single cruiser lies on its side in the middle of the road.

Michael

Oh, My God! Where's the other one?

Before the cruiser stops, he jumps out. Stefan shouts a whisper.

Stefan

Michael!

Michael turns in the headlight beams. Stefan tosses him a flashlight.

Stefan

Wait up.

Stefan skids to a stop, leaps out of the car. He catches up to Michael. They share a frightened, apprehensive look. Stefan gets on his knees and touches a muddies area.

Stefan

T-Rex tracks.

Michael looks out into the forest.

Michael

Then they must be out there. They must be out there. I know it.

Stefan

Perhaps.

Michael

No! They're out there.

Stefan

I've seen a lot of animal attacks in the bush. It's not as gory and horrifying to see as you'd think. No pools of blood or exposed bones. There is usually little or no evidence left behind. And if victims are small, a predator can kill by just shaking the little thing to death, eating it, and leave not so much as a button.

A definite RUSTLING in the brush. Michael jumps. They both squat by the cruiser. SILENCE. Michael swallows. Stefan slowly gets up. Michael follows. Their flashlights swing back and forth in the night. Twigs crack under their feet. Michael hears the RUSTLE at the edge of the forest. He shines his light into the brush. He catches his breath. His hand shakes. Michael flashes his beam right, left, up, down. Jumps. Something is coming at him, rolling at him. He gasps, steps back. It's too late. It's Stencile. His limp body stops at his feet. He covers his mouth. Stefan runs to Stencile. Stencile is face-down. Stefan takes his pulse.

Stefan

Thank God. We have to carry him. First I have to ...

He stands and removes his jacket. Stefan tears the jacket into long strips. He wraps Stencile's wounds.

Stefan

He's losing a lot of blood. Help me.

Stefan and Michael carry Stencile to the jeep. They lay him on the back seat. Stefan jumps in back with him. He keeps wrapping the wounds. Michael starts the engine, looks back at him.

Michael

Looks like you've been through this before.

Stefan looks up.

Stefan

I told you I've seen big game attacks in Africa.

He starts the engine.

Michael

Right.

Michael skids out of there.

The dark control room is lit with two outdoor torches. Light flickering on their faces, Robert and Loy stare at the console screen.

Loy

Why?

Robert

Because Harding messed with the code. That's why I'm checking it.

Loy

But that could take weeks. What would be faster? Try keychecks.

Robert snaps his fingers, grabs Loy,

Robert

That's true. Keychecks will give me a record of every button Harding pushed.

With a rapid series of keys, Robert initiates "keystrokes". The computer displays a short series of commands. Robert runs his finger down the screen.

Robert

Jesus, that's all he did all afternoon? He was just dicking around, maybe waiting to get his nerve up.

Loy points to a line. It reads:

Loy

What's that?

Robert

Some sort of object. Let's see if we can trace it.

Robert types . Nothing. He tries DEFINE. Still nothing. LIST . The screen fills with data. Each line defines another security system that has been shut off: SECURITY PERIMETER FENCES OFF/ SECURITY - INTERIOR FENCES OFF/ SECURITY - LABORATORY DOORS OFF/, etc.

Loy

What's it mean?

Robert

It wasn't a bug. It was a trap door that bastard left for himself. When he hit, it initiates a set of commands that turned the whole goddamn park off. Tim was right about him.

Loy

If I did that I'd leave a way to turn it back on. In case I had to. I'm sure Harding did. You'll find it.

Robert nods grimly.

Tim sits quietly in the deserted cafeteria, calmly spooning ice cream into his mouth. This room is lit by dozens of candles. Stefan walks in, stares at Tim in the semi-darkness.

Stefan

We found Stencile. He'd badly injured. Harding's tending to him in your quarters. He'll be all right if we can radio for help. Your nephew and Juttson are somewhere in the park. I believe they're alive but I don't know where they are.

Tim

I'm sure you'll find them.

Stefan

I certainly hope so.

Tim

I'm sure we will. After all, I keep telling everyone, this park is made for children.

Stefan

Just so you understand that they're missing, sir.

Tim

Missing? Of course I know they're missing. You just said that. Look, Bob, let's not get carried away. We've had a little breakdown from the storm or whatever, and as a result we've had a regrettable, unfortunate accident. And that's all that happened. We're dealing with it. Robert will get the computers cleaned up, and the radio and phone lines open. You'll find my nephew and my good friend, Dr. Juttson. I'm sure they'll want some of this ice cream. It's very good.

Dark. Michael helps Stefan get Stencile comfortable on Tim's couch. Blood from Stencile's injuries stain the rich leather. Stencile babbles.

Stencile

That Rex didn't even give me her full attention. That's what hurts. I was just an afterthought. I gave her my full attention. She was such a _bitch!_

Michael

He's had a lot of morphine.

Stencile

(sings) Not enough.

Michael

I need to find Loy. I have to run a few tests in his lab.

Stefan

He's probably in the control room, getting in the way while Robert tries to put things together.

As Michael leaves, Stencile is singing a shanty in his morphine stupor.

Stencile

Yo ho, I'll close this place down ...

THE ANNE B AT SEA, The ship is tossed around on a stormy sea. The eggs are tossed around in the womb of the incubator. The swell settles but the rocking of one egg doesn't stop. The egg cracks, a silvery line runs down its side.

Somewhere in the dark park, laced by low fog, Juttson and Dewy walk in a forest

Dewy

I'm tired.

Juttson

You're too big to be carried.

Dewy

But I'm _tired_.

Juttson

Okay, Dewy.

Juttson picks him up.

Juttson

Oof! You're heavy.

The full moon is blurred by drifting clouds. Their blunted shadows lead the two across an open field toward dark woods beyond. Juttson is lost is thought, trying to decide where to go.

Juttson

I think we're still in its paddock.

Dewy's heavy eyes open. His eyes grow big. He taps Juttson's shoulder.

Juttson

What?

Dewy

Don't you see? Don't you see?

Juttson

What?

Dewy

The fence.

Juttson

(squinting) No.

Dewy

Oh I do, right there!

Dewy lets himself slide off Juttson and runs into the woods. Juttson follows, squinting. Finally, he sees. A big smile. Dewy looks up at a twelve foot high electric fence. Dewy gulps.

Juttson

Okay with the fence, Dewy?

Dewy eyes it. Nods hesitantly. They start to climb. A dinosaur ROARS in the distance. Dewy's foot loses its grip. Dewy hangs for a moment, held only by his straining hands. Juttson stops. Wait. Dewy regains his balance. Slowly, they proceed up and over. On the other side, Juttson looks around. More high trees beyond a field.

Juttson

A herbivore grazing area. Excellent.

Juttson starts to walk toward it. Dewy stops. He sits on a tree root.

Dewy

We gonna walk all night?

Juttson looks at his watch.

Juttson

Twelve hours before that ship reaches the mainland.

Dewy

We need sleep.

True, and Juttson's thinking the same thing. He looks around, surveying the misty forest. He looks straight up into the beautiful, tall trees that ring the wide-open grassy meadow.

Juttson

Up there.

Dewy

Climb? Again? I can't climb again!

Juttson smiles.

Juttson

Sure you can.

Juttson checks out and rejects tree after tree. Near the meadow he finds it. A good, basic climbing tree.

Juttson helps Dewy get comfortable on his lap. Juttson looks out.. Dewy is already snoring. He murmurs in his sleep. Juttson starts to pat his shoulder.

Ameba-like creatures swimming in a pool. Michael lifts his head away from the powerful microscope. The dark room is lit by flashlight. Battery packs power the microscope. Loy paces the room, regarding his eggs with dismay. Sitting on their long tables with no moving wands above them - no thermal sensors.

Loy

What is taking Robert so long? This room is too cold. My eggs will be damaged.

Michael swings the lens to Loy. Not so interested but peers in politely.

Michael

No sign of those berries. Really interesting. There are indications of a similar virus in every tissue sample. But it's not in the ground. Could I look at some of the discarded embryos?

Loy reluctantly agrees. He opens a cabinet and brings him samples.

Loy

I'm sure you'll find your virus ... or a similar one. All animals carry many viruses in a dormant condition. It's almost impossible to say with certainty which are the same strains.

Michael begins a test on a sample. He adds a reagent and marks up a slide. As he works:

Michael

These animals have many similar symptoms - besides the microvesicles, a lack of hunger, loss of reproductive urges, sores in the mouth and gums.

Loy waves his arms.

Loy

What the hell do you know? You're a veterinarian, not a pathologist.

BACK IN CONTROL ROOM - Robert pushes his chair away from his console and claps his hands as Stefan walks in. Stefan asks hopefully.

Stefan

What is it?

Robert points to the screen.

Robert

That's it.

Stefan comes closer.

Stefan

That's what?

Robert

I found the command to restore the original code. It resets the linked parameters.

Stefan

The fences and the power?

Robert

Right. And it does something else. It erases the code lines that refer to it. It destroys all evidence it was ever there.

Stefan

Harding could steal the eggs, get back and reset the whole show. No one would ever miss him.

Robert

Watch this.

Robert types in a command. The screen flickers and changes. Robert and Stefan look out the window as lights come on through out the park.

Robert

Hot damn!

Stefan

Are the fences back on?

Robert

You bet they are. It will take a few seconds to get up to full power, because we've got fifty miles of fence out there, and the generator has to feed the capacitors along the way. But in a half a minute we'll be back in business.

Robert points to the transparent map of the park. On it, bright red lines snake out, moving throughout the park, as electricity surges through the fences.

Stefan

Motion sensors?

Robert

Got them too. It will be a few minutes while the computer counts. Then I'll tell you where Juttson and the kid are, and you can go and get them. But everything's working. Half past ten and we've got the whole system back up and running.

Stefan picks up a phone, shakes his head.

Stefan

Just hiss.

Juttson snores. A mosquito buzzes around him. He waves it away and continues to sleep. In the distance, a tiny BEEPING. Below the towering tree, across the field, a sensor beeps, it's green light blinks, and the beeping stops. IN THE HIGH TREE, the branches sway as Juttson and Dewy sleep on them.

BACK ON CONTROL ROOM - The glowing, glass map. Robert and Stefan stare at it.

Stefan

What is taking so damn long? Where are they?

Robert

There's a lot of extraneous movement out there. Branches blowing, birds, background movement. It may take, ah, okay, count's finished.

Stefan looks at Robert anxiously. Robert looks down.

Robert

Hmmmm. I don't see them. Maybe they're out of range of a sensor.

Stefan

Shit. We don't know where they are. I wish I could go out there. But I haven't got anything to use on the Rex. My rocket launcher's in the jeep Harding stole. And going out with a big gun in the dark would be suicide.

INCUBATION ROOM, LABORATORY - Brightly lit again. Michael performs tests with a centrifuge. He looks at Loy, who sits across from him in a high stool, stifling a yawn.

Michael

Why don't you get some sleep, Dr. Loy? I'm just going to run a couple more tests and then I'm going to turn in myself.

Loy doesn't need to be told twice. He climbs off his stool.

Loy

No point in everyone being exhausted.

He starts to leave. He comes back and speaks consolingly at Michael.

Loy

I'm sure Stefan will find Dr. Juttson and Dewy as soon as there is light.

Michael nods seriously, then goes back to work.

- JUST BEFORE DAWN ,Beautiful dark ocean. The sky is a rich blue. A morning star fades as the sky lightens. The Anne B is a small dot on the massive ocean. STATEROOM, ANNE B - Eggs sit in the incubator.. More cracks. One egg jumps with a bolt from within. It settles. Jumps again.

The primordial beauty of Isla Nublar at dawn. Animal sounds in the distance.

Stefan drives out into the park in Michael's jeep. THREE WORKERS travel with him. Each carries a rifle.

Juttson'S TREE - Juttson and Dewy still sleeping in the tree. A large shadow falls on their quiet faces. Dewy opens an eye. He screams. Juttson wakes up with a start. THEIR POV - AS THEY stare right into the huge face of A DUCK-BILLED HADROSAUR, a gigantic dinosaur with cow eyes. Its head moves up through the canopy of the trees. Then the head swoops way down below. And returns to Juttson's level and stares at his shoe. The hadrosaur tastes Juttson's shoe. Dewy presses tightly into Juttson.

Dewy

He gonna eat us?

Juttson

I don't think so. She's a herbivore.

The hadrosaur HONKS. Dewy covers his ears. Juttson smiles and motions to Dewy. He picks a big fruit off the tree and tosses it into the hadrosaur's mouth. CHOMP. He feeds it again. Dewy tosses a few. CHOMP! CHOMP! HONK! HONK! The hadrosaur's big head swoops way down, momentarily gone. When she returns, the two quickly gather fruits and throw them into her mouth. The hadrosaur pulls back with her giant mouthful of fruit. She pulls further and further back and then her huge head turns and moves down. Juttson and Dewy strain to see through the branches. THEIR POV - The hadrosaur is feeding four scampering, baby hadrosaurs. Letting the fruit tumble from her mouth into theirs. Dewy YELLS:

Dewy

Come here, babies! Get your breakfast!

The babies run to the base of the tree. Dewy tosses fruit right down to them. Dewy climbs lower to feed them right from his hands. Juttson and the mother hadrosaur stare at each other. She sniffs his foot. He moves closer, straddling a branch. He lifts up her lip and examines her gums. He sees a ripped piece of fence stuck in her teeth. Juttson yanks it out. He lets it drop to the ground. He takes a large leaf and rubs her teeth with it. Her mouth as Juttson's hand touches the side of her tongue. He sees little tiny bumps. The hadrosaur lets out a low groan. Juttson is puzzled, rubs harder.

Juttson

Like the stegosaur. Maybe it's not the stones.

HONK! She pulls her mouth away. The baby hadrosaurs turn to the honking adult. She is leaving quickly. They follow quickly behind her. The small herd leaves, casually trampling trees as they go.

Stefan and workers drive rapidly in the jeep. Suddenly, Stefan slams on the brakes. Stefan'S POV - ABOUT TWENTY PROCOMPSOGNATHIDS (COMPYS), small chicken- sized scavenging dinosaurs, scramble across the road.

Stefan

Where the hell are they going?

Stefan watches them cross. He thinks it over. Spins the wheel and follows them off the road.

Stefan

Let's see what's up.

Dewy bravely jumps from a very low branch. He smiles and looks at Juttson, who's already on the ground. Juttson looks off in the distance.

Juttson

Dewy, I think there's a motion sensor across the field and down there.

Dewy holds a big fruit and calls:

Dewy

C'mere boy, c'mere.

He tosses the fruit. The fruit rolls away. Dewy gets up and follows the rolling fruit. He picks it up.

Dewy

It's very, very good.

He tosses it again.

Dewy

C'mere boy, c'mere.

Dewy's eyes scan the bushes, then stop. He smiles. Dewy'S POV - hidden in the brush, a baby triceratops' eye peeks at Dewy. Dewy pushes the fruit closer. The BABY TRICERATOPS comes out of the brush, squeaking as it goes. It nibbles the fruit. Dewy rolls another. Juttson -he looks around. He's astonished by what he sees. HIS POV - a row of shrubs, which Dewy seems to soar above. As a break in the shrubs, it's clear that he's riding the baby triceratops. Loving it.

Dewy

Whoa!

With a whoop, Juttson chases after Dewy on his triceratops. Dewy rides through low brush, ducking down as he goes. Then beneath the tall trees as he enters the forest. He crosses a stream on a log bridge. Light showers down through the branches. The water shimmers. Dewy in is paradise. Behind him, Juttson shouts for him to stop. Dewy waves, kicks the triceratops like it's a horse and YELLS:

Dewy

Giddyup!

The trike takes off, in a rush. It trips over a fallen tree, downed by the storm. The trike takes a spill and Dewy goes flying.

Dewy

Whoa!! Take is easy!

He passes over the trike's head, in the air, and SCREAMS as he flies:

Dewy

I can't swim!

He SPLASHES into a stream. The baby dinosaur rolls to a stop, mowing down a patch of saplings as she goes. It stands up, dizzy and out of breath. Dewy wipes mud off himself. Juttson helps Dewy out of the water. The baby triceratops follows them. Juttson yells to the baby trike.

Juttson

Go home now. Home to anybody!

Dewy

Oh, let him stay. He likes me to ride him. He could carry me instead of you, Dr. Juttson. Please, let him stay.

Juttson shakes his head,

Juttson

Go! Go away. Go! Get out of here!

The trike whimpers and watches the two of them walk on. Dewy is heartbroken.

Dewy

Will I ever play with him again?

Juttson looks across the field, abundantly beautiful in the early morning. He has to keep them going. He points across the field.

Juttson

We gotta get to that motion detector. It's still a ways.

Dewy looks behind him. In the distance, more hadrosaurs join the herd eating from the tall trees. Some cool off in a shallow lagoon. They drink, lowering their flat heads, meeting their own reflections in the still water. When they look up again, their heads swivel. At the water's edge, a baby hadrosaur ventures out, squeaks, and scrambles back while the adults watch indulgently.

Stefan and his workers now follow the compys on foot. The compys trail off in different directions. Stefan and his workers break apart to track the different groups. A BEARDED WORKER follows his party of compys. He looks ahead and sees a small group stopped ahead. Their heads are bent to the ground. A BALD WORKER has reached another cluster of compys. Kicking, he scatters them. Stefan's tracking leads him to the equipment graveyard where Harding was lost. He sees his stolen red jeep. He rushes to it. On the passenger side still sits the rocket launcher. He opens the door to retrieve it. When he leans in, his eye catches the tilted side-view mirror. The image is of many compys bent over the ground. He comes around, YELLING.

Stefan

I found Harding!

In the distance, the call is ECHOED.

BEARDED WORKER

(OFF) I found him!

BALD WORKER

(OFF) Found him!

Tim peeks in the door and sees Stencile, heavily bandaged, dozing on the couch. Stencile's eyes flutter as Tim enters and smiles.

Tim

Hey, Stencile. Glad you're awake. I hope you're not going to take this little mishap you had and hold it against my park. It would be terrible if the finishing funds were in any way held up.

Stencile just grins and shakes his head. He's very high on morphine. He wants to speak but Tim keeps talking. After each sentence, Stencile enthusiastically agrees with a nod.

Tim

You really shouldn't have gotten out of the vehicle. The park is actually quite safe. A disenchanted worker sabotaged some equipment. Robert, Stefan, and Loy, all loyal employees, are righting damage as we speak.

Stencile

Oh good, 'cause I love the park! It's more than we ever dreamed! Those brachiosaurs are so big! And those Spitters - (he spits) - incredible! I only have one problem. Aren't we going to have pterodactyls? (he frowns, smacks his forehead) Oh, they'd fly away!

Stencile looks off, watching the imaginary pterodactyls fly away. Tim takes out a bag.

Tim

Take a look at these, Stencile. Have you seen these? These are great.

Tim dumps things out of the bag. They are souvenirs of the park.

Tim

Wind-up toys. Spitter umbrellas.

Stencile is thrilled.

Tim

I got some great t-shirts. Dinosaur bingo, hey ...

Tim leans closer.

Tim

Loy says he can make a foot high triceratops. We'll sell pets as living souvenirs. Bio-engineered to eat only food we sell, of course.

Stencile can't take it.

Stencile

Great idea!

He high-fives Tim repeatedly. Michael enters and gently taps Tim on the shoulder.

Michael

You'll have to bear with him, Mr. Murphy. He's doped to infinity and back.

INCUBATION ROOM, LABORATORY - Sunlight pours through the windows. Michael sits with his head in hands. He looks around and wanders the lab. Notices a drawer, slides it open. X-rays. He shuffles through, finds some marked: FREDA. Michael snaps on a viewing light at his lab station. He studies the X- ray. He looks up in surprise. Studies it again. The viewing light is snapped off. Michael looks again. Loy stands there.

Loy

Who gave you permission -

Michael attacks back.

Michael

I'm here to investigate Freda. And there's plenty you haven't told me.

Loy

That's absurd.

Michael

These bones aren't fully formed.

Loy

You're qualified to interpret x-rays of living dinosaurs? I doubt it. It took me many months to learn. I'll tell you something else, Freda isn't an adult, just a huge juvenile. You're making a lot of assumptions here.

Michael

Right. What the hell is going on, Loy?

They stare at each other in the bright sunlight.

Tim

Growth hormones.

The two swing around. Tim stands in the sharp shadows of the room.

Loy

_He_ didn't have a right to explore my lab.

Tim

Let's not argue, Loy, we have a serious problem. (to Michael) These animals don't last. There is a regularity, a predictability about when they die. It's always ... very young. We don't know why. Given time, I'm sure Loy will figure it out. It's just ... Loy, just some adjustment in the code is required. But there are deadlines. The park opens next summer. And it requires full-grown specimens. So Loy uses growth hormones to achieve the desired size in a short amount of time. But they all keep dying and we don't know how to stop it.

Michael and Loy stare at Tim. He steps forward. The light is so hot behind him that his appearance is like an apparition.

Tim

I was going to tell you all this myself, Michael, after Stencile stopped breathing down my neck. That's why I wanted you on my island - you have to help me keep the dinosaurs alive. Won't you please help me?

The sun momentarily burns through the clouds . Michael enters Tim's headquarters. On the couch, Stencile snores lightly. Michael walks over to the large model of the park that Tim revealed. He looks at the miniature dinosaurs that sit in different sectors of the park. He picks up the plastic Rex, examines it, drops it back in. He studies Stencile's pasty, sleeping face. Air blows in and out of his dry lips. He examines the gauze wrapped around his wounded leg. It seeps with blood.

Robert works at his console. Tim and Loy lean over his shoulder. Michael bursts in, very agitated. Tim looks up.

Michael

Stencile's losing a lot of blood. He needs transfusions. We gotta get a rescue helicopter. Robert, what's with the phones?

Robert

Ah hell. I just can't find it.

He sips his coffee and stares bleary-eyed at the screen.

Michael

Find what?

Robert

Harding jammed all the communication lines. He inserted some command, a lockout into the program code. I can't find it, because I gave that restore command and it erased part of the program listings.

Loy

So? Just reset - shut the system down and you'll clear the memory. Everything will be in the normal wakeup mode.

Robert

Shut the system down?

Loy

And reset.

Robert

I've never done that before. And I'm reluctant to do it. Maybe it's true, all systems will come on, but maybe they won't.

Michael

Look, there is a sick man here who needs medical attention or he'll die. Three are out there, missing in your park. We need search teams. We have to have a phone or radio.

Robert still hesitates.

Michael

Well?

Robert

Well, it's just that the safety systems don't function with the computer shut down and -

Michael boils over.

Michael

- **turn the goddamn safety systems off!** Can't you get it through your head that we have no choice?

Robert looks at Tim, who now stares out into the park. Without turning, Tim nods his consent.

Robert

Okay.

Robert gets up and goes to the main panel. He opens the doors and uncovers the metal swing-latches over the safety switches. He pops them off, one after another.

Robert

You asked for it. And you got it.

He throws the master switch. The control room goes black. All monitors go black. Robert, Loy and Michael stand in the dark.

Michael

How long do we have to wait?

Robert

Thirty seconds.

Juttson and Dewy walk through a clearing. Dewy stops.

Juttson

What is it?

Dewy

I hear something.

Juttson

Come on.

Dewy looks around. The morning is still and peaceful. Branches are motionless. Only a little bird jumps from one branch to another.

Dewy

Hear it now?

Juttson

Come on, we gotta get back and warn them about the boat.

Dewy hesitates but doesn't want to be left behind. He runs back to Juttson. Then they both hear it. HONKING. It comes from the herd of duck bills behind them. First the honking of a single animal, then another animal joins in, then another and another, until the whole herd has taken up the honking cry.

Dewy

What's going on?

Juttson

They're agitated.

The duckbills twist and turn. They hurry out of the water, circling the young ones to protect them. With a ROAR, the T-Rex bursts from the trees, just a hundred yards away straight toward the hadrosaurs.

Dewy

I told you I heard something!

The earth SHAKES. A low rumble is heard and felt as the hadrosaurs begin to run in a parallel direction to the course of Juttson and Dewy.

Juttson

Outta the way, Dewy! Run!

Juttson grabs Dewy, lifting him bodily off the ground, and carries him like a football. Hadrosaurs run alongside of them. Juttson hears the crashing of trees. He takes a glance over his shoulder. Juttson'S POV - a flurry of flamingos takes flight and spooks the herd into changing direction. The hadrosaurs swerve and charge right into the path of Juttson and Dewy. They both SCREAM.

THE CONTROL ROOM - The quiet black room. Tim stands by the big window. His pensive presence affects all in the room. Robert looks at his illuminated watch.

Robert

Memory should be cleared by now.

He pushes the main switch back on. Nothing on.

Robert

Damn.

Robert pushes the switch off and then on again. Still nothing. He glances at Tim's back. Sweat forms on his brow.

Michael

What's wrong?

Robert

Oh hell! I have to turn the safety switches back on before I restart the power.

Robert flips on three safeties, and covers them again with latch covers. Holding his breath, he turns on the main power switch. First, there is the computer beep. Michael jumps. Then relaxes. The lights come on. The screens hum. Tim's shoulder twitches slightly.

Robert

Thank God!

The room is jubilant. Hugs and cheers. Michael picks up a phone.

Michael

Robert! They're still not working.

Robert

No, it sounds dead but after a reset, all system modules have to be brought online manually.

Robert quickly goes back to work at his console. Tim turns.

Loy

(to Tim) Robert's about to get the phones up.

Robert pushes the chair back.

Robert

Okay, we're up again!

Michael grabs the phone back up.

Michael

No we're not. Phones still dead.

Robert swings his way.

Robert

Can't be -

Tim

My God, look at this, Robert.

Tim points to the transparent map. A tight cluster of dots by the lagoon move in a coordinated way. Moving fast, in a kind of swirl.

Michael

What's happening?

Robert

(tonelessly) The duckbills.

Loy

My good God.

Michael

What?

Robert

It's the Rex ...

Tim

They've stampeded ...

BACK ON THE HADROSAURS - Juttson and Dewy run for their lives. Behind them the duckbills charge with surprising speed. Their enormous bodies charge in a tight group, kicking up dirt, rocks, whole trees as they thunder along. One charging duckbill HONKS, eyes wild with fear. A horrible ROAR of the T-Rex sends a duckbill infant squealing and struggling to stay out from underfoot. A huge adult foot almost tramples the infant. Frightened and confused, the infant scampers even deeper into the maelstrom. The frenzied herd raises a great cloud of yellow dust. Juttson AND Dewy run wildly. The stampede is very close behind as Juttson's face is covered with sweat and dust. Another deafening ROAR of the T-Rex. Juttson leads them toward a rocky outcrop with a stand of big conifers. The animals continue to close. The running feet of the stampeding animals. The ground VIBRATES every time it is struck by the huge feet. Juttson AND Dewy scramble onto the rocks. They frantically tuck in between big boulders as the herd reaches them. Dewy shields his dusty face with his hands as he wedges deeper between the rocks. Juttson pushes him down deeper and looks up from between the rocks. Juttson'S POV - the immense legs of the first hadrosaur to pass. Another slams its big tail against the rocks, leaving a splash of hot blood. Stampeding legs send clods of dirt flying in the air. Above, even the birds are running. Disoriented, they fly frantically along. Juttson AND Dewy are enveloped in dust. Just shadows of huge bodies with giant limbs. BELLOWS of pain as animals wheel and circle. A boulder is dislodged and it rolls toward Dewy. He dives out of his rocky hiding place. The boulder continues on toward Juttson. He dives after Dewy. The two bury themselves anew in a group of thick roots tangled amidst smaller rocks. The boulder continues on, SMASHING the rocky enclave they have just left. Juttson and Dewy huddle and watch the last under bellies of the animals oscillate above them. The stampede goes past. They lie there, unable to move. They watch the herd trample on. The Rex's foot suddenly appears, crushing a motion sensor. Dewy SCREAMS. Juttson covers his mouth. The T-Rex hunts down the herd. She targets her prey. A young hadrosaur. As the hadrosaur gallops into the shadowy treeline, the Rex lunges fiercely. The Rex and its victim are enveloped in dust. Juttson holds Dewy close. He watches the terrible cloud with a quiet horror. Dewy makes the first move to leave.

Dewy

Let's go. Now!

The herd's remainder gallops off into the safety of the deep jungle. Juttson and Dewy run in the opposite direction.

Tim, Robert, Loy, and Michael watch the monitor as the dust slowly clears. Hadrosaurs scatter. Now the Rex is calm and quiet. The rex gnaws on something.

Tim

No! Oh no! She made a kill. She killed one of my animals! Where's Stefan?

Robert

I'm sorry, Mr. Murphy.

Tim

My animals! My animals!

Stefan enters, limping. Tim is very upset.

Tim

Where have you been? My Rex killed a hadrosaur. You should be out there, doing something.

Stefan

I just came to tell you - you're minus one computer expert.

The water rushes a few hundred yards away. Juttson and Dewy have finally rested enough. Juttson nods to Dewy.

Juttson

We'll walk by the river. That leads back to the Visitor's center.

Dewy

Not me. I'm not walking anymore.

Juttson

Come on Dewy, I'll carry you.

Dewy

Nope. Too scared.

Dewy looks up at Juttson. Juttson kneels down by Dewy. Dewy embraces Juttson.

Juttson

You ready?

Dewy

Can we go on the raft? Then we don't have to walk so close to the animals!

Juttson

What raft?

Dewy points to a low concrete maintenance building with bars. It is twenty yards away.

Dewy

Where I found the baby.

Juttson starts to stand. He's thinking.

Juttson

It's still mid-morning. I bet we have at least ten miles to go. If we take the raft along the river, we can make much faster progress.

Dewy

Let's do it.

Juttson stumbles deep in the gloomy recesses of a maintenance building. He pushes past drums of herbicide, tree-pruning equipment, spare tires, coils of cyclone fencing, huge fertilizer bags, stacks of ceramic insulators, empty motor-oil cans, work-lights and cables.

Juttson

Dewy, I don't see any raft.

Dewy looks at Juttson. Where is it? Dewy doesn't know.

Dewy

Keep going.

Juttson keeps pushing through bags of cement, lengths of copper pipe, piles of green mesh. Two plastic oars hang on the concrete wall.

Juttson

Bullseye!

Dewy is relieved. He smiles.

Dewy

Told you!

Juttson grabs them. Looks around, still -

Juttson

No raft. Where did you see it, Dewy?

Dewy

Actually, I never really saw one. Just assumed.

Juttson

Assumed?

He nods. Juttson and Dewy resume looking. IN THE REAR OF THE BUILDING - Dewy walks below a barred window. Slats of light fall on his back. He sees a dark closet door ajar. He brushes the handle. It swings opens and two bright orange life preservers fall on him, knocking him to the ground. Dewy SCREAMS, frantically pushing the life preservers off. Juttson's head pops up. Juttson runs to his side. He is wrestling irrationally with the life preservers. Juttson drops to the ground.

Juttson

Dewy! Dewy! You're okay, you're okay!

Dewy is overcome with fear. Dewy grabs a preserver and puts it on.

Dewy

Look, Dr. Juttson! Look!

He looks at him, realizes, and bursts out laughing. Dewy laughs with him. He sits on a box and laughs.

Juttson

I'm afraid there's no raft.

Juttson gets up. He reaches for the hand of Dewy. Dewy sees it - the box Juttson sat on is labeled: RAFT STORAGE. Dewy smiles..

AT THE RIVER'S EDGE - Juttson pulls a cord. With a LOUD HISS, the rubber begins to expand uncontrollably, jerking and jumping like a wild marionette. Then, with a whopping HISS-WHAP! it pops fully open on the deck: a large bright yellow rubber raft. Dewy and Juttson climb in, wearing the life preservers. Juttson pushes off with his oars. The small disturbance causes the cicadas to ROAR. The raft drifts out into the lagoon. Juttson fixes his oars into the oarlocks. Juttson surveys the river.

Juttson

Looks pretty calm.

THUMP. The raft stops moving. They are aground. Dewy looks overboard. He reaches in about elbow deep. Juttson stands and puts the oars in the water. He pushes with all his might. There is a long scraping sound of the raft against the mud floor. But it moves. And the raft goes into deep enough water. A general sigh of relief as they gently float downstream. A WIDE AREA OF THE RIVER - Juttson energetically works the oars. Dewy lets his hand trail in the water.

Dewy

I'll row, Dr. Juttson.

Juttson

No.

But he's sweating and takes a moment to rest. Dewy looks down at his hand in the water. It still trails.

Dewy

Hey, we're still moving.

Juttson looks into the water. He's right.

Juttson

There's a current.

Juttson lays back against the rubber gunwales, closes his eyes. Dewy looks at him.

Dewy

You can't sleep.

Juttson

(eyes closed) I'm not sleeping... yet.

Dewy

I'll do it!

Dewy picks up the oars and begins.

Dewy

We gotta warn them about the boat.

Juttson opens one eye and looks up at the sun in the sky. He sighs and takes up the oars again. He rows powerfully with the current. A BEND IN THE RIVER - Current picks up speed. The water begins to rush and ROAR.

Dewy

Cool!

White foam crashes on the raft and sprays them. They burst out laughing. Juttson smiles at Dewy, but there is concern in his eyes. ANOTHER BEND - Now the raft is really racing. Dewy holds on tightly as the raft is rocked. White water crashed over, drenching Dewy. When Juttson takes a moment to look, he is soaked by a huge wave. The raft tosses right and left. Dewy holds the rubber grips. He's yanked to one side. He's knocked to the raft floor. Quickly gets his grip again. SHOUTS to Juttson.

Dewy

Thought is looked calm?

Juttson

Guess I was wrong.

Juttson looks ahead. The river widens. The raft really starts to fly. Dewy, gripping very tightly, looks out. Water sprays him again and again. His face is serious.

Dewy

I can't swim!

Juttson grabs the raft's tie line and pulls it out of its rubber rings. He lashes it around Dewy. Then he ties it around one of the rubber grips.

Juttson

Hold on real tight.

They go flying down the river. The ROAR deafens. The raft lifts out of the water. And crashes down, rocking every way. Jagged rocks appear. Juttson uses his paddle as a club to push off the rocks and the rushing shoreline. Dewy ducks from sudden overhanging trees. Juttson looks ahead. He blanches. HIS POV - the surging edge of a tumultuous waterfall. They're almost there. At the huge waterfall, water rushes violently, heaving over the magnificent precipice. Dewy tries to tighten his vest but is thrown back down . He YELLS:

Dewy

Hold my hand. Hold my hand when we go.

The raft spins in the rushing water. Everyone is thrown around. The rope holding Dewy to the raft tautens. The oars are wrestled out of Juttson's hands and go flying through the air, spilling over the edge. At the last moment, Juttson spots a tree branch arching over the cascade. With all his might, he stands and holds his hands out long enough, to let his hands smash into the overhanging branch. They stop right at the waterfall's edge. Juttson struggles mightily to hold onto the branch. But the water keeps rushing. His strength ebbs.

Dewy

Don't let go!

Juttson's veins pop out in his arms. His hands start to slip off the wet tree bark. Dewy watches his hands slowly lose their grip. The rubber raft jumps and leaps below him. Water pours into the raft. Dewy tries fruitlessly to let it out. Dewy holds down Juttson's feet.

Dewy

You can do it!

Juttson

I'm trying. I'm trying ... Ooooo!!! ....

His hands slipping, slipping ...

Juttson

No!!!!!

The T-Rex, face down in the mud by the lagoon. CONTROL ROOM - Robert, Loy, Stefan, and Michael stare raptly at the monitor.

Stefan

Son-of-a-bitch. He's taking a nap. Hasn't been this well fed ... ever.

Tim is above, in his throne. He calls down:

Tim

Could she drown in that position? That's a very valuable animal.

Stefan

I know it's a valuable animal.

Stefan takes a step up toward Tim's throne and the two argue quietly back and forth. Loy calls Robert over.

Loy

What's that, Robert?

Loy points to the screen behind Robert's head. In the upper right-hand corner, it blinks a yellow warning: AUX PWR LOW! Michael regards it.

Michael

You running on auxiliary power?

Robert

I'm not.

Loy

Looks like you are.

Robert

Can't be.

Loy

Print the system status log.

Robert nods and rapidly strikes keys. In the corner, a printer whirs to life. Moments later, it spins out a single page. Robert tears it off. Michael continues to stare at the screen. It now flashes red: AUX PWR FAIL! An alarm klaxon BLARES. Tim holds his ears against the noise. He stands up. The room lights begin to FLASH. They're reflected in Tim's eyes. Tim ROARS above the chaos.

Tim

What the hell is going on!?

Onscreen, numbers begin to count backward from ten. Tim lurches. At zero, the lights go off, the monitors, even the computer. Just the alarms keep screaming.

Tim

You're ruining my ordered, precise park!

Robert ignores him, keeps pressing buttons. Tim rushes toward Robert. Robert looks over his shoulder in surprise. Tim SCREAMS.

Tim

Fix my park, Robert! Fix it!

Robert crosses his hands in front of his face, blocking Tim's attack. Tim grabs Robert's wrists and the two twirl to the ground. Breathing heavily, Tim clutches his hand to his own chest. Robert stands up, brushes off. He puts himself together, looks at Tim. He SHOUTS over the siren:

Robert

I know it's hard, I know it's hard, but I'm going to put it all back together for you - I promise I will!

Juttson still clings to the overhanging branch, holding the raft from toppling over the crashing waterfall. Dewy holds onto his legs. The ROAR of the water diminishes. And the flow subsides from a raging current to a rolling river. And then to a gentle stream. A trickle. Nothing. Juttson slowly relaxes, lets go. So does Dewy. Around the raft, the water level begins to drain. Gradually, Juttson and Dewy are left in the raft sitting in just a few puddles of water. Around them, various pumps and other equipment is exposed where it was once covered by rushing white water.

Dewy

The waterfall stopped. Waterfalls aren't supposed to stop.

Juttson

I think they cut the power. Hey -

He points and the two of them look over the edge where the waterfall once poured. There's a shimmering rainbow and beyond that, in the mist is the visitor's center.

Juttson

Well, there's our pot of gold. Let's go.

Dewy grab Juttson's hands and they clamber out of the raft, running toward shore.

BACK IN THE CONTROL ROOM - Stefan pulls open the blinds and the hot sun filters in, so the room is alternate patches of bright and dark. In a hot corner, Michael squats over a prostate Tim, mopping his brow with a cool cloth. He murmurs, only barely intelligible.

Tim

Told him, fix my park, fix my park.

Loy brings the printout to Robert. The printout is a chronological rendering of the control room, events since the restart. It is clear they have been running on auxiliary power. Loy yells above the alarm:

Loy

You shut down at six thirty-four this morning, and when you started back up, it was with auxiliary power.

Robert

Jesus. The auxiliary generator fires up first and then that's used to start the main generator because it needs a heavy charge. The main generator has to be manually reset.

Loy

Outside? In the generator building?

Robert nods. Stefan points to a line in the printout: 06:35:22 WARNING: FENCE STATUS OPERATIVE- AUX POWER

Stefan

This doesn't mean the fences have been off since six-thirty, does it?

Robert grabs the paper, looks at it, slams it down.

Robert

Backup power doesn't generate enough amperage to power the electrified fences, so they were automatically kept off. That's also why we had no phones or radio.

Stefan

All of the fences?

Robert

Yes.

Stefan

Including the velociraptor mesh?

Robert

(disgusted, exhausted) Yes, yes, yes.

In the corner, Tim lifts his head and Michael gently helps him to a sitting position.

Tim

Do you mean those raptors could be loose?

Robert

I'm afraid so.

Stefan.

No, no way. Last time, it took 'em two days to chew through that mesh. But give 'em enough time, they'll get out. We better get that power on now.

Tim

Regardless, check the pit. Make sure there's five of them there.

Stefan and Robert run across the lawn. Stefan carries his rocket launcher at a ready position. In the distance, the alarm still SOUNDS, lights FLASH a continued warning. They reach the maintenance building where the generator is housed. The closer they approach, the louder and brighter these alarms are. Grey steam pours out of the vents of the building, obscuring everything.

Robert

What's that steam coming out of my generator room?

Stefan

Relax, it's just refrigerated air. There's a leaky cooling pipe. I fixed it a couple times before but the original installation was at too sharp an angle.

Robert accepts this. He is about to enter when Stefan instructs him.

Stefan

Just go and turn on your generator, then get right back to the control room.

Robert lights a cigarette and disappears into the steam-shrouded door.

RAPTOR PIT - Stefan inspects an extremely discouraging sight. The thick mesh that covered the pit has been chewed through and ripped open. With heavy gun in one hand, Stefan shines his flashlight into the pit. It's empty. Stefan looks up. Stefan'S POV - the dense forest surrounding the Visitor's Center. Stefan examines the ground. He locates the raptor prints leading away. Stefan breaks into a run.

Stefan comes back to the generator room still running full-tilt. He kicks open the door. Steam pours out. Standing in the thick steam, Stefan yells for Robert. No answer. He steps in the doorway and shines his flashlight around. Stefan'S POV - Only the dark abstract shapes of rakes and coiled ropes and small machinery can be seen in the steam. Stefan yells again. No answer at all. Stefan curses and leaves. As soon as Stefan is gone, there is movement. Even above the sirens, an animalistic breathing, grunting can be heard. Obscured by steam and flashing lights, a reptilian claw clutches a body. A pack of cigarettes falls to the ground, spilling out on the floor.

Stefan enters the control room and confronts Tim, Michael, and Loy.

Stefan

Raptors chewed their way out. All five are out there.

Michael

Robert's not with you?

Stefan looks around grimly. He shakes his head.

Stefan

I was hoping he was back here already.

Tim takes charge.

Tim

This is why my quarters were specially fortified. To assist in an emergency just like this one. Let's go. Stefan, round up the workers. They'll go with us too.

Stefan stares at Tim, then drops it. They prepare to go.

Michael

Wait. What about Robert?

Juttson and Dewy come over the hill. Dewy sees the big fence and the Visitor's Center close behind.

Dewy

We're home!

Dewy and Juttson happily run down the hill. Juttson and Dewy stand in the long shadows of a electric fence. This huge fence is much higher than what Dewy has had to climb. Juttson turns to him apologetically.

Juttson

Sorry, Dewy. We gotta climb up.

Dewy

That's all right, Dr. Juttson. I owe you one.

Loy stands at the open sliding gate of the perimeter fence surrounding Tim's quarters.. Next to him is Michael. Behind both of them, launcher at the ready, is Stefan. Watching from the window above, Tim waves. Michael and Loy wear radio headsets.

Stefan

Okay Loy, I'll have you covered at every moment. But this shell carries quite a punch, so if you're too close, it'll take a piece of you. Michael's on the headset with you. If another one comes at you, let him know. Then Michael - you start jumping and yelling. The buggers are easily distracted. They'll come running and let Loy get that power on. Then both of you, get behind this fence as quick as possible.

Loy and Michael nod seriously and test radio contact. Loy starts his way across the lawn, Stefan limps behind with his launcher. Michael stands ready at the open gate. Loy takes slow steps. Stefan follows. Loy is just five feet away from the door to the generator building. Loy's tense face. THE ATTACK is sudden and fierce. It comes from the brush. The raptor leaps onto Loy in an instant. Loy and the raptor roll on the ground. Loy struggles for his life. Stefan can't get a safe shot. He SCREAMS:

Stefan

Loy, get away. Give me room to shoot.

Michael comes running away from the safety of the gate. He jumps up and down, waving his hands, and SCREAMS:

Michael

Hey, you damn lizard! You can't catch me. Hey, come and get me, you flat-snouted son-of-a-bitch. _Hey! _

The Raptor is distracted by this. He lets Loy go for a moment, shaking him loose from his bloody jaws. Instantly, Loy rolls away. Stefan fires the rocket launcher. With a SIZZLE, the missile fires. BOOM! Direct hit! The raptor's front half is blown to tiny pieces, the tail and muscular hind-legs flop to the ground.. Stefan grabs Loy and pulls the injured man to safety.

Stefan

You ok?

In reply, Loy gets to his feet, looks where the Raptor was.

Loy

Now, there's four.

Stefan helps Loy back inside the fence. He waves for Michael to come in and join them. Michael takes off toward the generator building. He YELLS:

Michael

I'm going in. Stefan, cover the door after I go in. Loy, guide me!

Stefan yells for him to wait but stops when he realizes that this may be their best plan. Michael races like a gazelle across the open lawn. He's very fast. He ducks into the generator building. Above it all, Tim watches at the small viewing window.

Juttson AND Dewy AT the FENCE .The two are at the top of the fence now. Juttson carefully lifts Dewy above the barbed wire and he grabs onto the other side of the fence to begin the climb down.

BUILDING - Michael finishes the stairs and feels his way along the basement wall. His face is lit by a flashing yellow light. He bangs his head on a pipe. He rubs his head.

Michael

Damn, I banged my head.

Loy

(OVER RADIO) Oh that's good, that must be the water pipe. You're really close now, there's a cabinet just above your head. Reach up and open it. The handle turns to the left.

Michael turns the handle. The cabinet opens.

Loy

(OVER RADIO) It's a large throw-switch. Pull it down, count to three, and push it back up. That's all there is to it.

Michael throws it down. He counts:

Michael

One -

BACK ON Juttson AND Dewy - Just a few feet from the bottom of the fence.

BACK ON Michael -

Michael

Two -

Juttson jumps down. Dewy is just behind. His sneaker catches in the fence pattern. He pulls on it.

BACK ON Michael -

Michael

Three!

He throws the large switch back.

BACK ON Dewy - He jumps off the fence. His sneaker comes off, falls to the ground. Dewy - he celebrates his narrow escape. Juttson casually leans against the fence to help Dewy with his shoe. NOTHING! STILL NO ELECTRIC FENCES! The Visitor's Center is in sight. They both turn to building. Elated.

Dewy

We did it!

Dewy jumps up and down. Juttson smiles, high-fives Dewy.

BACK ON Michael - The siren and the flashing lights stop. The room lights go on. Michael turns to go back upstairs. His foot slips, he falls to the ground. He has slipped on a pool of blood. He jumps up, recoils. It's Robert. He squelches a SCREAM, covering his own mouth. SMASH! Michael SCREAMS as a raptor lunges at him. It jumps down from above the water pipe Michael banged his head on. Michael turns and races toward a ventilation shaft. He dives into it. The raptor gets there a second late and smashes against the shaft wall. Michael pushes himself against the shaft wall and, using his legs to push against the wall, begins to climb up. The raptor smashes against the shaft again and gets inside. Michael scrambles up. The raptor snarls and spits but it is momentarily pinned. Michael continues his scramble up the shaft. At ground level, he slams his feet hard against a vent, popping it open. Scraping the wall and banging against pipes, he races toward the door.

Michael runs full-tilt toward the fence surrounding Tim's quarters. Loy, injured, lies within the safety of the fenced area. Stefan stands with his rocket launcher just outside the fence waiting for Michael. Michael screams to him as he speeds across the lawn.

Michael

Raptor!

The raptor EXPLODES through the door of the generator building after Michael. Stefan fires at the raptor. Misses. No time to reload. The raptor gains on Michael. Stefan ducks inside the fence's heavy gate. He slides the gate half-shut, waving Michael on. Michael dives inside the safety of the fence, losing his headset as he goes. The gate is almost closed. The raptor lunges. Stefan slides shut the heavy gate, bashing the raptor's head with all his might. The raptor shudders, caught in the gate. Stunned, for a second, it doesn't move. Michael and Stefan run to the building. They push open the steel-clad security door and dive inside. Loy limping, chases after them. With a curse, Stefan pushes the door back open, waves for Loy. Michael AND Stefan'S POV - Loy runs frantically. The raptor jerks out of the gate, inside of the fence. It races after Loy.

Loy

Keep it open! I'm coming!

Loy runs faster. The raptor gains on him. Loy screams, runs spastically. Loy and the raptor are neck-and-neck, equally close to the open door.

Michael

Come on, Loy! Come on! Run!

The raptor is inches from Loy. Both are closer and closer to the door.

Michael

They're coming inside!

Loy

Help!

Loy and the raptor are at the door.

Stefan

No they're not, Michael.

Stefan slams the door shut on Loy and the raptor. Loy's screams are horrific.

Michael drops to his knees, his chest heaving, pulls his headset off with a bleeding hand. Stefan, affected, turns to him.

Stefan

I couldn't compromise everyone's safety.

Michael nods, catches his breath.

Michael

Why didn't the power go on?

Stefan

You just reset the power. Now the computer has to be booted.

Stefan looks out at the tiny barred window of the security door. Stefan'S POV - There is already almost no sign of Loy. The gate to the perimeter fence slides shut. The raptor looks up. He is trapped within the perimeter fence of Tim's quarters. Stefan looks at the viewing window above. Tim stares down.

Juttson and Dewy walk through the open security doors. All is empty and quiet. They call out but there are no answers.

Dewy

Where did everybody go?

Juttson thinks.

Juttson

Probably your uncle's quarters. Let's go.

A DISTANT BELLOW. Juttson reconsiders.

Juttson

Actually, stay here.

He corrals Dewy into the half completed enclosure of the Gift Shop.

Dewy

No, I want to stay with you.

Juttson looks around tensely.

Juttson

No, keep an eye on things round here for me. I'll be back with the others.

Dewy

What about -

Juttson looks at Dewy.

Juttson

I'll radio the ship as soon as I find somebody. You're in charge now. Don't move from here ... unless you have to, ok?

Dewy nods. Dewy is happy, sinks to the floor.

Dewy

Goody! I'm gonna rest.

He finds a box of wind-up dinosaur toys. He winds one. Sends it walking. Juttson slips off into the concealing shadows of the skeletal display of the T-rex and raptor in combat. He looks back above his own shoulder into the menacing jaws of the skeletal raptor. He shouts back.

Juttson

Be right back.

Tim'S QUARTERS - It's a madhouse in the crowded baronial quarters of Tim. Stencile is singing at the top of his lungs while a worker tries to restrain him. Scared Workers huddle together, many are injured. Tim sits on the floor, in a meditative trance. Michael and Stefan stare out the window. THEIR POV - The raptor is jumping in the air. With every jump he comes closer to leaping onto the roof of their small building. Stefan regards his rocket launcher ruefully.

Michael

Why don't you just nail that bastard?

Stefan

No more ammo. I requisitioned six charges but the bean-counter - (he thrusts a finger at Tim) - cut it down to two.

Michael looks up to the ceiling. There is a large glass skylight with crisscrossing iron bars casting an ominous shadow in the sun.

THE ANNE B AT SEA- The ship continues along smooth sunlit sea. Land is in distant sight. STATEROOM - The cracked egg is nudged open. The cute scaly head of a six-inch baby raptor nuzzles its way out of the shell. It shakes off a few pieces of clinging shell and immediately begins to devour one of the remaining eggs.

A wind-up dinosaur skitters across the polished floor. It bangs against the wall again and again. Dewy looks down at it and smiles.

Dewy

Were is th candy counter?

He sees boxes of goods. He moves a stack of umbrellas out of his way. Dewy gets up and pulls one out.

Dewy

Nothing. Im going to the kitchen.

He makes the right decision.

Dewy

Uh.....nah. I'll waiting here till Dr. Juttson gets back. He'll help get some -

Interrupted by A SOUND. A rhythmic, horrible BREATHING. Now some light and rapid STEPS. And a SNIFFING. It's definitely an animal. Dewy backs off in a hurry. He knocks the umbrella over. It skirts across the floor. It spins and opens by itself. Printed on it is the ferocious face of the Spitter, the sides of its bright poisonous gills spinning to a stop. The breathing gets closer and closer. Dewy huddles in a corner of the gift shop. He SCREAMS. It's A RAPTOR, lean and ferocious. More like a human than a animal, it studies Dewy from just outside the gift shop entrance. Her eyes flick up and down, studying this piece of meat. Dewy grabs the box of toy dinosaurs. He winds one up and sends it off across the hall. The raptor glances over at the moving toy. Dewy winds toy after toy, sending them across the hall. The raptor leaps, crushing one in its jaws. Others waddle by. The raptor dodges and darts, grabbing this one, smashing that one. Dewy goes running out into the hall. He races down the Visitor Center corridor. Dewy runs toward the restaurant. He's going towards the kitchen.

Tim'S QUARTERS - With a huge leap, the raptor finally makes it to the roof of Tim's quarters. She jumps lightly onto the skylight. Glass shatters over the assembled guests and workers below. Total commotion and SCREAMS. The raptor immediately begins to gnaw at the iron bars that block the skylight. Below, they shake off shards of glass and huddle in the corners. Michael turns to Stefan.

Michael

How long?

Stefan

Well, they seem to be getting faster all the time. I would say - fifteen minutes.

Michael notices something out the window. It's Juttson approaching the gate. He hammers on the glass. Juttson's hand reaches for the knob. The raptor stops gnawing, its hearing perked up. Michael screams and screams. Juttson notices some of Loy's remains inside the gate. He stops and looks up. At the window, Michael waves his arms, warning him not to enter. Juttson stops. He sees Loy's headset on the grass, reaches through the fence, grabs it, puts it on. Michael jumps up and gets his headset. He barks into it.

Michael

There's a raptor on the roof of this building. Open that gate and you're a dead man.

Juttson stares up at Michael in the window. He waves.

Michael

Shut up and listen. We have about fifteen minutes here. The computer has to be rebooted. That'll turn on the electric fences. Besides the raptor stuck in here with us, there are four more ...

Juttson races back to the Visitor's Center as he continues to fill him in.

Dewy hurtles through a huge, industrial kitchen. The kitchen is a maze of turns, from the hot lamp pickup area to the rows of stainless steel burners to the chopping blocks to the potwashing area. Dewy darts and ducks from one area to the next, taking shortcuts under tables, crawling behind counters, scattering pots and pans behind. Relentlessly, with a casual speed, the raptor stalks him. It avoids the obstacles with a casual grace and when it cannot fit through shortcuts, it just continues around. Dewy pulls open the large silvered door of the freezer. Dewy reaches into the freezer and grabs a pile of steaks. He tosses one toward the raptor. The raptor gobbles it in one bite. Dewy begins to toss the steaks on the floor. One after the other, he tosses them in a row, closer and closer to the open freezer. The raptor mechanically gobbles the steaks, following Dewy's path. He continues right into the freezer to grab the last of the bait. Dewy leaps and slams the heavy freezer door shut. He heaves and the lock catches on the door. From inside, there is a strangled CRY and the door is slammed repeatedly. The metal panels of the door buckle but they do not break. The door hinges bend and curve but they do not give. Dewy collapses in relief on the kitchen floor. In just a moment, Dewy is back on his feet. Dewy now remembered, There's probably more coming. He has to hide. He runs out of the back entrance of the kitchen. There's a stairway and he races up.

Juttson, wearing his headset, calls for Dewy and looks around the gift shop with concern. He sniffs the air and examines the crushed windup toys. He sees some animal scales on the floor. He hears a NOISE above and begins to run.

Dewy hears the NOISE too and it's closer to him. He bursts into - THE AMBER ROOM, - Dewy knocks over trays of stones as he rushes through this room. Automated drills whir as Dewy crashes through, knocking equipment to the ground. The drills still whir on the ground. GENETICS ROOM - The Hamachi-Hood sequencers explode in a heap of punch cards and magnetic tape as Dewy races by. INCUBATION ROOM, - Dewy slides into this room. He races to its far corner, past incubators and display cases of chemicals. He looks back and see - DEWY'S POV - A raptor happily gorging itself on a table of eggs. She's been in this room, their place of refuge, the whole time. The raptor's glistening eyes register Dewy. She begins to stalk. Dewy SCRAMS. This time there is nowhere to go. The raptor closes in on Dewy. The raptor licks its lips, lizard-like. At the other end of the room, Juttson ENTERS quickly. He surveys the situation. Quickly, he grabs an egg off a table. He reaches into one of the chemical cabinets with POISON WARNINGS prominently displayed. He comes out with a syringe and a vial. The raptor is almost on Dewy. Juttson coughs conspicuously. The raptor whirls, studies Juttson. He looks back at Dewy. Juttson speaks into the headset.

Juttson

(TO RADIO) Talk, Michael, just keep talking.

He tosses the headset on the ground. Michael's voice crackles out. The raptor studies it, transfixed. Juttson injects the egg, then gently rolls it on the ground. The raptor forgets the headset. He comes forward and sniffs the egg, then sucks it up, swallowing it whole. The raptor turns back to Dewy. She takes two steps toward him, tenses to pounce - and keels over. DEAD. Dewy races around the dead raptor to Juttson. Juttson grabs his headset as the two run out of the room. Juttson addresses Dewy as they run.

Juttson

Dewy, you know anything about computers?

Dewy

Well, I just got an XT at home. I told my Dad I wanted a 386.

Juttson

Ok good, you're elected.

Juttson and Dewy study the quiet control room. Juttson speaks calmly into his headset.

Juttson

(TO RADIO) Okay, we've reached the computer room. Who can tell Dewy how to reboot?

Michael

(OVER RADIO) Ah, David, nobody here knows how to boot the computer. Please hurry, we've only got a couple minutes left.

Juttson

Dewy, you got to book the system. They reset the power and there are no phones. We gotta turn on the fences and we gotta stop that ship.

Dewy

Are they going to be ok?

Juttson

If we can get help very soon.

Dewy

Ok. Sshh, you guys, I'm thinking.

He studies a grid on a large console. He reaches out and touches a part of the screen. There is a beep and a warning sign - INVALID ARGUMENT: PLEASE TRY AGAIN.

BACK IN Tim'S QUARTERS - The raptor has chewed almost all the way through the bars. Panic below. In the middle of it all, Michael is focused, listening on his headset.

BACK IN CONTROL ROOM - Dewy tries something else. BEEP.

Juttson

(TO RADIO) Michael, we're working as fast as we can here.

Dewy tries a screen section. BEEP. Again. BEEP. Again. BEEP. BEEP. Dewy shakes his head. In desperation he stabs at the keyboard below the touch screen. He punches the ESCAPE button. The screen lights up a new message - SYSTEM RESET COMPLETED. ALL SYSTEMS NORMAL.

BACK ON Tim'S QUARTERS - The raptor has just chewed through. She squeezes her body into the space as the bars ELECTRIFY. Spastically, the raptor jerks back and forth as the current flows through her. She can't get out. Finally, with a WHIMPER, she stops struggling and slides through the space it created. With a THUMP, she drops to the floor below. Michael, Stefan, Tim and the workers look on in shock.

BACK IN CONTROL ROOM - Juttson cheers and hugs Dewy. Dewy whoops.

Michael

(ON RADIO) Ok, we're all right here for now. Thanks.

Juttson

(TO RADIO) Don't mention it. It was Dewy.

Michael

(ON RADIO) But there's still one more raptor. So be careful.

Dewy is pushing menus and submenus on the touchscreen now. COMMUNICATIONS - RADIO - VEHICULAR ... He gets the one he wants. He indicates the radio-mike to Juttson.

Dewy

I think this is the boat. They called it the Queen Anne or something.

Juttson grabs the mike.

Juttson

Queen Anne, do you read me? Queen Anne?

The radio crackles to life.

RADIO

This is the Queen Anne B? I copy. What's up?

Juttson

Report your position!

RADIO

Ah, we're just about to dock here in Puntaremas. Who wants to know? Please identify yourself.

Dewy punches the screen which displays FARRELL, FREDERICK D. (CAPT.) Juttson reads it and nods. His voice is tough as nails.

Juttson

Try this for identification, Captain Farrell. You are in possession of stolen biological materials. If you don't turn that boat around and return to Isla Nublar immediately with your contraband cargo, you will be found in violation of Section 509 of the Uniform Maritime Act, you will be subject to revocation of license, penalties in excess of fifty thousand dollars, and five years in jail. Do you copy?

SILENCE.

Juttson

Do you copy, Captain Farrell?

RADIO

I copy. All ahead stern.

A blinking light on a map indicates that the ship is pulling away from the harbor. Juttson nods to Dewy who terminates the radio contact.

Dewy

What's the Uniform Maritime Code?

Juttson

Who the hell knows? Well it gives us ten more hours. (to Dewy) Let's see if we can raise the Costa Rican Coast Guard on that thing.

With a BASH! The last raptor smashes into the control room through the viewing window. Glass goes flying. Juttson and Dewy go running into the hallway. ROTUNDA - With the raptor in hot pursuit, Dewy and Juttson come flying. Dewy jumps over the railing, leaping onto the skeletal display. Juttson goes for the stairs, jumping down them three at a time. The raptor goes after Dewy, scrambling over the balcony onto the display. Dewy scampers down the display, knocking paint cans and tools off the scaffolding as they go. The raptor is just one beat behind, and her snarling face is splashed with red paint as she chases. Dewy burrows into the rib cage of the Rex. He breaks off floating ribs and hurls them back at the raptor. The raptor is undeterred, closing the gap on Dewy. Dewy is stuck at the end of the rib cage - it's closed off by the skeleton and he can't break through. He's imprisoned. The raptor is pushing through the rib cage, bones crackling as it goes. Juttson leaps up the scaffolding, grabs a beam, swings his weight onto it, and slams it into the T-Rex's neck. The neck shatters and the massive head of the T-Rex skull drops free. It falls directly onto the last raptor, squashing her flat. Dead.

Juttson

(grimly) And then there were none.

HELICOPTER PAD- Stefan leads his workers onto an army helicopter. Two workers carry Stencile on a stretcher. Michael boards with Dewy on th side of him, holding his hands. Tim and Juttson walk together.

Tim

Dr. Juttson, don't abandon this beautiful place. I need a man just like you to help me get my park back on its feet again. And it _will_ be on its feet again.

Juttson

We have to leave now.

Tim stops.

Tim

Oh you don't know. There are wonderful plans in the works, sites already purchased for Europe-Jurassic and Jurassic Japan.

Juttson is unimpressed. He holds a hand out to Tim. Tim tries a new approach.

Tim

Don't you see I've exalted human potential here? You must see it. You must feel it. I called back a life form. Listen, Dr. Juttson, don't go. Be apart of this. I'm inviting you to do just that - let the others go, if they want.

Juttson

You interrupted natural law. There are regulations, rules that nature follows that makes it knowable.

Tim

You mean there are rules that nature follows that create barriers to our knowledge.

Juttson

Barriers? Like the seasons? The earth spinning, orbiting the sun? The entire solar system in interlocking motion. Our own beings in biological step with it all. Mr. Murphy, you've disrupted the pattern and look what it's done!

Tim

I know what it's done. I've made triceratops and gallimimus and a T-Rex! I've got a batch of iguanadons being born on Tuesday. What do you say to that?

Juttson

Don't count on it. Now get in.

Juttson jumps in the copter, holds out a hand to Tim.

Juttson

You created mutant forms that you further mutated to create amusement attractions. You made biological puppets with heartbeats and an early death sentence.

Tim

I created genetic miracles!

Juttson

You created a park to generate a profit- making merchandising operation.

Tim

The merchandise is just a by-product. Souvenirs for people to reflect on the wonder. You fainted when you saw the brachiosaur. David, look, let's not argue. The problem is that my employees were not up to par with my dream. They failed me. The park, I promise you, is safe. It really is.

Juttson grabs Tim's arm, starts to tug.

Juttson

You park is doomed. Now come with me.

Tim

It is not! It's blooming! In the throes of labor! You are one more negative voice in a universe of negativity. You'll amount to nothing. You'll be a bone-brusher all your life. I pity you.

Tim pulls his arm away and strides away from the helicopter just as the ROTORS START UP. Tim's suit whips in the wind. Juttson calls to him, reaching out his arm.

Juttson

Come back, Mr. Murphy! It's over!

Tim keeps walking. He disappears over a grassy knoll. Juttson's outstretched hand drops to his side when THE ATTACK comes. With a huge bellow, the T-Rex comes charging at the helicopter. THE PILOT screams for all to board as he starts to lift off. The Rex bites onto the copter skid as the copter tries to escape. The copter angles dangerously as the Rex holds on. Michael fires a fire-extinguisher into the furious face of the Rex and its jaws relax. The copter escapes and starts to climb high into the sky. The Rex paws after it, then drops down to four legs and gives the copter a final swipe with its tail. The tail SWISHES through the air and CRACKS against the plexiglass windshield which fissures and pops. The pilot struggles to maintain altitude and manages to keep the craft in the air. With a ROAR of its own, the copter breaks into the blue sky and soars away, leaving an angry T-Rex alone. Unnoticed by the frustrated Rex, Tim slips away and walks into the jungle. IN THE COPTER - The exhausted faces of Stefan and his workers, Dewy holding tight to Juttson. Juttson reaches out and puts an arm around his shoulder. Michael looks back at the slowly fading island.

Michael

They're so beautiful. They're condemned, aren't they? Even those embryo fragments had the same viral contamination.

Juttson

I have a theory.

Michael looks up in surprise.

Michael

You have a theory?

Juttson

I think that they could never completely isolate the dinosaur DNA. There was always some microscopic mosquito contamination. But at the molecular level, that was enough. Every dinosaur received the same genetic massage, the encoding that every mosquito gets to terminate life after a season.

Michael

So the very process itself was flawed.

He's sad. Over his shoulder he gives a parting glance to the island. A green jewel in a blue sea. Suddenly it is obliterated by clouds.

IN THE JUNGLE - Tim slowly climbs a steep hill covered with creeping growth. He almost reaches the top when he slips. He falls to the soft ground and rolls. He tumbles helplessly, rolling and spinning down the sharp drop, finally coming to a complete stop in a shallow pool of water. Face down, his head splashes into the puddle. No movement. Just the sound of labored breath. Tim's hand, half-submerged in water. A mosquito lands on his hand.

The army copter circles lower and lower as it finds the Queen Anne B, slowly drifting across the moonlit water.


End file.
